


...к звездам

by Polinalee



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polinalee/pseuds/Polinalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я боюсь, что ты однажды спросишь меня, что я люблю больше: тебя или жизнь? И я отвечу, что жизнь. И ты уйдешь, так и не узнав, что ты и есть моя жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к фанфику "Через тернии..."

POV Томми

Свет уличных фонарей падал сквозь незашторенные окна, освещая комнату мягким, несколько интимным светом. Приглушенная обстановка действовала на меня отрезвляюще, помогая успокоиться и забыться.  
В чем я так ошибся? Почему это все произошло? Не понимаю… Господи, это все так абсурдно и так горько, что все, чего я хочу в данный момент, это заползти в какую-нибудь норку, спрятаться от этого мира, этих мук, этих страданий… Спрятаться от Него. Как же хочется плакать, но я не могу себе этого позволить. По крайней мере, не так, не сейчас, не здесь… не из-за Него…  
Еще месяц назад я смотрел на тот же уличный свет, нежась в объятиях любимого человека. Еще совсем недавно мы занимались любовью под аккомпанемент этого света, наслаждаясь его игрой на разгоряченной коже. Всего какой-то месяц… А что сейчас? Есть ли здесь хоть что-нибудь, кроме пустоты?  
Я вздохнул и резко щелкнул по выключателю. Яркий свет резанул по глазам, причиняя боль и выжимая несколько горячих слезинок из их глубины. Мой взгляд зацепился за отражение в зеркале. Мало, что изменилось в моей внешности за прошедшие семь лет, разве что я перекрасил волосы в фиолетовый. А так все осталось по-прежнему: я все такой же хрупкий, такой же красивый… Я горько рассмеялся. Красивый…

 

Я не мог оторвать руку от дверного звонка, все продолжая нажимать, и нажимать на маленькую кнопочку. Я знал, что сейчас ночь, я знал, что все уже спят, но почему-то все это абсолютно не волновало меня сейчас.  
Я уже приготовился к еще одному нажатию, когда в коридоре, просвечиваемом сквозь маленькое стекло в двери, забрезжил свет.  
Саули в одних домашних штанах стоял на пороге, щурясь от рези в глазах.  
\- Томми? – удивленно переспросил он, словно не верил в мое существование у него на крыльце.  
\- Привет, - весь мой настрой пропал, снова возвращая мне чувство разбитости.  
\- Томми, сейчас ночь! – Саули пропустил меня внутрь. – На тебе лица нет. Что-то случилось?  
\- Да, - все, что только могло сорваться с моих губ, - я могу поговорить с Алексом?  
\- Конечно, пошли я разбужу его, - Саули повел меня по знакомой дороге.  
С тех пор, как эти двое поженились, я часто бывал здесь и знал дом порой лучше, чем сами хозяева.  
\- Томми, - прохрипел Алекс, откашливаясь, надеясь придать голосу нормальное звучание.  
\- Давай поедем в этот тур на следующей неделе, как и было запланировано первоначально, - я сел в кресло, стоящее у окна. Я готов сделать все, что угодно, лишь бы уехать из этого города.  
\- Томми, - угрожающе прошипел друг.  
\- Мы с Адамом расстались, - все, что мучило меня последние часы, уместилось в одной фразе.  
Саули от шока прикрыл рукой рот, боясь выпустить на волю вскрик.  
\- И куда он укатил на этот раз? - в отличие от своего супруга до Алекса доходило медленней.  
\- Алекс! – прикрикнул Саули.  
\- Мы расстались, - совсем мертвым голосом прошептал я.  
Алекс не говорил ничего несколько минут. Хорошо изучив своего друга, я знал, что он и не будет ничего говорить. Я всегда ценил его это качество. И теперь был благодарен.  
\- Расскажешь? – он поднял на меня глаза, одним своим взглядом вынуждая открыть рот.  
Наверное, мне на самом деле нужно было сделать это. Стоило лишь первому слову сорваться с моего языка, как остальное хлынуло мощным потоком, разрушая стены, возведенные моим подсознанием.  
\- Подожди, ему не понравилось, что ты состоишь в группе? – Саули был в конкретном шоке от услышанного.  
\- Не совсем, - я вздохнул, откидывая со лба челку, - он сказал, что хочет видеть своего партнера постоянно. Он имел в виду: брать с собой в туры, путешествовать по миру… Он хочет, чтобы его бойфренд улыбался ему на каждом его концерте, стоя с остальными фанатами в первом ряду. Он хочет того, кто будет постоянно с ним!  
Последнюю фразу я прокричал. Черт!  
\- Он сказал, что устал от того, как редко мы видимся. Сказал, что устал от этой вечной непонятной гонки, - продолжил я, успокоившись. – Но я думаю, что все это лишь отговорки… Думаю, что не ошибусь, предположив, что он уже встретил кого-то.  
\- Томми…  
\- Алекс, я просто хочу уехать отсюда! Куда-нибудь! Хоть в Антарктиду выступать перед пингвинами! – злые слезы все же выступили в моих глазах. – Прошу тебя…  
Саули обнял меня, успокаивая и даря свою молчаливую поддержку.  
\- Я не буду защищать его, Томми. - Он мягко погладил меня по волосам. – Все, что ты можешь сделать сейчас, это поехать в этот чертов тур, и быть настолько охренительно прекрасным, чтобы он…  
\- Я не хочу, да и не собираюсь мстить ему, Сау.  
\- Ты и не будешь, - он легонько поцеловал меня в макушку, - он сам себе отомстит.

 

Воспоминания отхлынули от моего мозга также неожиданно, как и возникли. Легче не стало… Ну, я до сих пор охренительно прекрасный, но счастья мне это не приносит. Раньше мы могли часами шутить на тему наших отношений. За семь лет наши музыкальные карьеры сложились наилучшим образом. Адам часто шутил на тему: ”Прикинь, что будет, если они узнают о нас”. Я только улыбался на это. Это было бы на самом деле смешно… Никто даже и подумать не мог, что есть что-то общее у непонятно накрашенного рокера и экстравагантного поп-короля современности…  
Мои догадки по поводу Адама оказались верными. Еще до нашей последней ссоры, я, просматривая фотки с его выступлений и интервью, начал замечать одного парня. Он был практически на всех фотографиях, сделанных на том или ином мероприятии. Адам лишь отшучивался по этому поводу, мол, кто поймет этих фанатов. Типа, нет ничего удивительного в том, что они везде следуют за своим кумиром…  
На шоу, вышедшем две недели назад, Адам представил своего бойфренда… Сможете угадать, кто им стал?


	2. Chapter 2

POV Томми

На часах отсвечивало девять вечера - совсем еще детское время…  
В последний раз взглянув на свое отражение, и, поборов в себе желание со всей дури врезать по нему кулаком, я решился. ВСЕ! Хватит! Надоело! Надоело себя жалеть и предаваться этому мысленному саморазложению. Надо, наконец, вспомнить того, настоящего, Томми. Того Томми, который составляет мою основу, мой внутренний стержень, несмотря на всех этих Ламбертов с их вечными … ЧЕРТ! Глупо пытаться мгновенно искоренить из сердца, вырвать с корнем, все чувства, которые так долго, и так бережно хранились в нем. Это будет трудно. Это будет больно. Но… ЭТО БУДЕТ.  
И я начну прямо сейчас. Вот, хотя бы… Когда в последний раз я куда-нибудь выбирался по ночам? Просто так, чисто для себя. Не как какой-нибудь известный бас-гитарист популярной рок-группы, а просто как Томми Джо… Нет, достаточно, просто как Томми.  
За окном прекрасный теплый вечер, а я даже и не вижу этого, сидя постоянно в этих четырех стенах. Хоть эти стены большие и светлые, но они все равно стены. Коробка, одним словом.  
Открываю шкаф и придирчиво изучаю его содержимое. Сохраняя верность черному, я медленно облачаюсь в свои новые джинсы и майку с треугольным вырезом. Я знаю, что сексуален, и знаю, насколько я сексуален для мужчины-гея. Пришло время воспользоваться этими знаниями. Какой смысл хранить верность идиоту, который даже не представлял, какое сокровище было у него в руках?  
Мысли смешивались… Порой, образы из далекого прошлого на миг вставали у меня перед глазами. Последние несколько дней наиболее часто я вспоминал наше первое знакомство, когда этот слон меня чуть не раздавил. Сквозь грусть в глазах улыбаюсь. Не хочу забывать этого. Каким бы ни был Адам в последний год, влюбился я именно в ТОГО Адама, который готов был носить меня на руках.  
Черт, я же обещал себе не возвращаться в прошлое. Его больше нет. Все. Точка.  
Аккуратно подвожу глаза и наношу на губы коралловый блеск. Губы – это мой козырь. Всегда ими были и всегда будут. Хотя, Адам всегда был без ума от моих глаз…  
Ближайший гей-клуб находится всего в паре кварталов от моего дома. Удивительно, что мы всегда выбирали более отдаленные места для развлечений, неумышленно теряя в памяти места не столь отдаленные. На самом деле, все это не важно, потому что я все чаще подумываю вернуться в Лос-Анджелес, где нас с Ним будет разделять целая страна.  
Я знал охранника на входе, так что в клуб я просочился быстро. Проходя сквозь шумную возбужденную толпу полуобнаженных тел, и, чувствуя их раздевающие взгляды, я пытался одновременно решить: хочу ли я танцевать, или для начала пропустить стаканчик-другой. Остановившись на втором варианте, я медленно поплыл к барной стойке.  
\- Виски со льдом, пожалуйста, - обратился я к бармену, который смешивал какой-то непонятный малиново – желтый коктейль. Брр… Ненавижу коктейли.  
\- За мой счет, - рядом со мной уселся парень, где-то в течение вечера уже потерявший верхнюю часть своего гардероба.  
Я улыбнулся сам себе. Вечер начинается совсем неплохо.  
Парня звали Джеймс, и он был довольно милым. Ладно, хорошо, он был очень даже ничего, а тело так вообще выше всяких похвал! Все, как я люблю. Я облизнулся, чувствуя, как начинаю терять себя. Возможно, я буду горько сожалеть об этом завтра, но это будет только завтра. А сегодня… Сегодня есть еще ночь. Ночь, в которую все разрешено.  
\- Потанцуем? – хрипло спрашиваю у него и, не дожидаясь ответа, тяну на танц-пол.  
\- Боже, ты так сексуален, - шепчут его губы, в то время как руки обнимают меня сзади, а бедра мягко, но настойчиво толкают мои.  
Как же я соскучился по всему этому. Я отпустил себя, позволяя наслаждаться себе, ему…, наплевав на все правила и условности, наплевав на свои чувства, изгоняя любовь и коронуя похоть.  
Чувствую его язык на своей коже… Откидываю голову ему на плечо, прижимая его голову рукой еще ближе. Позволяю ему…  
Я настолько потерял контроль над собой, что не сразу почувствовал пустоту там, где только что были его губы.  
Открываю глаза, встречая взгляд таких знакомых ледяных глаз. Адам!? Все возвращается единым шквалом с одной лишь разницей: мне плевать!!! Я сам удивлен таким неожиданным открытием.  
\- Надо же, какие люди! – чуть пьяно тяну я, вглядываясь в его лицо.  
Хоть я и признался себе в равнодушие, НО… Боже, я все еще не могу насладиться его чертами. Мои глаза подмечают каждую мелочь…  
\- КАКОГО ХРЕНА, РЕТЛИФФ???, - как всегда начинает он на повышенных тонах.  
Я про себя горько усмехаюсь. Сердце сжимает так, что мне трудно дышать лишь от осознания того, что я уже Ретлифф. С каких пор он стал называть меня по фамилии?  
\- Прости?  
\- Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? – повторяет он, а его глаза бегло изучают меня.  
\- Ой, прости, - делаю виноватое лицо, - я и не знал, что ты приобрел клуб. Если бы я только знал, что ты так выгодно вложил инвестиции…  
Адам закипает. Хм, он всегда был слишком нервным в отличие от более пофигистичного меня.  
\- У меня есть два объяснения моему здесь пребыванию, - вздохнул я, решая оставаться сволочью до конца. – Во-первых, успокойся, я не имею никакого отношения к тебе и к твоему… Кажется, его зовут Артур, верно? Так вот, пока ты не подошел, я, и понятия не имел, что ты здесь. Это, если брать первое, более заумное объяснение. А во-вторых, давай разберемся: этот клуб находится в Нью-Йорке – я житель этого города; это гей-клуб, а я, если ты не забыл, им и являюсь; и… по клубам обычно шастают не обремененные тесными узами отношений люди, а я… Я СВОБОДЕН!!!


	3. Chapter 3

POV Адам  
Впервые в жизни я хочу курить. Как же, наверное, хорошо было бы сейчас затянуться, обжигаясь дымом и вдыхая запах. Блять… По-другому и не скажешь!  
\- Хей, ты в порядке? – сзади меня приобняли ласковые руки, и спиной я почувствовал теплое тело, прижавшееся ко мне.  
Артур… Я развернулся в его руках, изучая милое личико утомленного парня.  
\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? – усмехаюсь, пропуская пальцы сквозь его волосы.  
\- Ты всегда был нежен со мной, - тот открыл глаза и потерся головой о мою руку, - а сегодня… Ты с таким ожесточением брал меня, что у меня даже язык не поворачивается назвать это сексом…  
Я горько выдохнул, зная, что он прав. С момента нашей встречи, я всегда относился к нему со всей нежностью и заботой, которые сразу же возникали у меня при виде его милого личика. Но вчерашняя ночь… выбила меня из колеи. Черт! Томми… Как только вспомню, КАК он прижимался к чужому телу, сразу же кровь закипает в жилах. За что он так со мной? Риторический вопрос, не так ли? После увиденного я так и не смог успокоиться… Я трахал Артура, с каждым толчком втрахивая его в постель все сильнее и жестче, вырывая из его горла крики, с одной лишь целью… Только бы заглушить бьющееся в сознании: “Я СВОБОДЕН! Я СВОБОДЕН!…”.  
Чувствую себя настоящей скотиной за все произошедшее. Ведь… Я не разлюбил ЕГО. И мне тоже больно…  
Около двух месяцев назад я познакомился с Артуром, и все в моей жизни перевернулось. Он был таким ярким и искренним, что с первых минут сумел привлечь меня тем светом, который он словно пропускал сквозь себя. Однако, после нашей первой встречи, я ненадолго забыл о нем, но он словно преследовал меня, появляясь на моих глазах все чаще и все настойчивее.  
Наверное, я посчитал его ответом на мои молчаливые просьбы. Я мечтал о партнере, который был бы только со мной. Я мечтал прийти после трудного дня и нырнуть сразу в любимые объятия. И мне было все равно, где именно мы бы были в тот момент: дома, в отеле, да хоть в автобусе… Но Томми не мог быть рядом со мной так часто, как я бы того хотел. Пересекались мы только, когда оба были в Нью-Йорке, что случалось редко, а ежедневные звонки не могли заменить живого тепла.Я не могу объяснить, почему это произошло. Я – скотина! Сейчас я, как нельзя отчетливее, осознаю это. Ведь своими действиями я причинил столько боли людям, которые этого не заслуживали. Тот же Артур... Разве он заслужил такого отношения к себе? Меня к нему очень сильно влечет, но он – лишь “олицетворение” моих мыслей. Но в первую очередь, я виноват перед Томми, которого предал… И я предал не только его, но и себя… Я любил Его.  
И… я люблю Его

POV Томми

“С ролью сволочи я не справился”: эта была первая мысль, посетившая мое сознание на следующее утро. Я не смог. Не смог изменить… Хоть, изменять-то и некому.  
Ненавижу эту суку! Лучше бы я вообще не встречал его, чем сейчас так мучиться! Я всегда верил, что где-то там… не знаю, на небе, в космосе, в хреновом третьем измерении есть Высшая Справедливость. Сейчас я, кажется, не понимал ничего. Ладно, я согласен, что в последний месяц, моя жизнь – сплошное депрессивное дерьмо, которое и не думает заканчиваться, но … . У всего есть конец, но я даже близко не видел его приближения. И это пугало.  
Надо было начать с чего-нибудь полегче, нежели физическая измена. Например, податься в творчество и окунуться в работу с головой, достигнуть результатов , доказав самому себе, что прошлое не оставило на мне отпечатка. Прошлое есть у всех, вот только не у всех счастливое. И я не один такой в мире…  
Ну, что ж, приступим к плану “Б”.


	4. Chapter 4

POV Томми

Где этот чертов раздел “D”?! Я искал глазами нужную мне букву, но не находил ее. Есть “С” и “E”, а вот между ними… пусто. Черт!  
Вот уже минут пятнадцать я хожу мимо этих рядов. Узнав о новом альбоме моих любимых “DM”, я сразу же загорелся приобрести его. И вот, спустя каких-то полтора часа, я уже здесь, в музыкальном магазине, пытаюсь отыскать нужный диск.  
Блять, какой идиот затолкал “D” на самый верх? Разумеется, я, проходя мимо полки, даже не додумался поднять голову чуть выше собственного роста. И что они предлагают мне делать? Прыгать под потолком? Идиоты… Даже подозвать некого. А еще они называют себя лучшим магазином!  
Становлюсь на носочки, пытаясь кончиками пальцев подвинуть коробку…  
\- Разрешите? – незнакомый голос раздается рядом со мной.  
Я принимаю нормальное положение и, откинув со лба челку, поворачиваюсь к незнакомцу. Тот смотрит на меня с легкой улыбкой на лице, словно прекрасно понимает, какие мысли гуляли по просторам моего сознания совсем недавно.  
\- Что? – переспрашиваю у него. – Черт, простите…  
Делаю шаг назад, давая возможность мужчине подобраться ближе к полке. Именно мужчине, а не парню… Очень привлекательному мужчине, должен отметить.  
\- Нет, вы не поняли, - рассмеялся он, - я хотел предложить вам помощь. Я видел, что вы пытаетесь…  
Он повернулся к стеллажу и с легкостью взял диск в руки.  
\- Этот? – он протянул его мне, заставляя меня из всех сил вцепиться в свое сокровище.  
\- Да, спасибо, - смущенно кивнул я, чувствуя, как появляется румянец на моих щеках.  
Я покраснел? Нет, не так… Я ПОКРАСНЕЛ???!!!!! Удивительно…  
Напоследок послав ему благодарную улыбку, я двинулся к кассе.  
Я медленно брел по улице, направляясь к ближайшему кафе, когда недавний знакомый незнакомец нагнал меня.  
\- Простите, - он чуть запыхался. Неужели я настолько опередил его?  
\- Я что-то забыл? – спрашиваю, в то время как мое непокорное сердце начинает стучать быстрее.  
\- Нет, - он смущенно опустил глаза, - могу я угостить вас чем-нибудь?  
Чего-чего??? Я не ослышался?  
\- Я понимаю, что совершенно разучился знакомиться, и, возможно, я совсем не тот, кто вам нужен. И еще вы уже можете состоять в…  
\- Кофе. Черный. Без молока и сахара. Один эклер, - не даю ему закончить и себе передумать.  
Он замер, но потом его лицо осветила яркая улыбка, которая придала его красивому мужественному лицу еще больше очарования. Я просто поплыл… Что происходит?  
Мы пошли в то самое уютное кафе, куда, собственно, я и изначально держал путь.  
Я чувствовал себя странно и немного не в своей тарелке. Этот мужчина был другим. Не таким, как Алекс, Саули, и уж тем более, не таким, как Адам. Он был… просто другим. Все в нем, начиная от ухоженных волос и заканчивая дорогой обувью, говорило о довольно приличном материальном достатке. Но, несмотря на все это, он казался… обычным.  
Воспользовавшись минуткой, пока он делал заказ, я мельком рассмотрел его. Высокий и накачанный, он был просто Гераклом по сравнению с крошечным мной. Это немного напрягало, но не пугало. Напротив, я всегда был без ума от такого сочетания! Короткие русые волосы были уложены в аккуратную прическу, а внимательные серо-голубые глаза заглядывали в самую душу. Я не мог не признать, что мне нравится то, что я вижу…  
\- Меня зовут Стив, - представился он, позволяя мне оценивать его.  
\- Том, можно Томми, - ответил я, откидываясь на спинку диванчика, на котором сидел.  
\- Черт, чувствую себя так странно! – Он неожиданно рассмеялся. – Просто, у меня так никогда раньше не было. Чтобы на улице…  
\- У меня тоже, - ухмыляюсь, посылая ему обезоруживающую улыбку.  
Он замолчал, не сводя с меня взгляда. Нравлюсь? Что же почувствует он, увидев меня во всем блеске, если я ему нравлюсь такой: ненакрашенный, в старых джинсах и байке…  
\- У тебя очень знакомое лицо…  
Я хмыкнул.  
\- Знаешь группу “World of Sin”? – улыбаюсь ему, делая глоток кофе.  
\- А есть такие, кто не знает? – переспросил он, и, подавшись ко мне, он.., - Черт возьми! Ты бас-гитарист!  
\- Угадал, - мне хорошо с ним, и он мне определенно нравится.  
Мы разговорились, обсуждая все, что только можно: музыку, развлечения, искусство, ужастики… Боже, он просто идеален!!!  
Я совершенно искренне рассмеялся над его очередной шуткой. За время, проведенное с ним, я ни разу не вспомнил Адама. И это… Да, к черту этого Адама!!!


	5. Chapter 5

POV Адам

Сидя в третьесортном баре с бутылкой виски, я меньше всего сейчас походил на кумира миллионов. В джинсах и старой кофте, абсолютно без косметики, я методично раскладывал по полочкам свою жизнь. Я не понимаю, что происходит… Сегодня, мы давали интервью утром, после которого я собственно ото всех и сбежал. Настроение было паршивым настолько, что я меньше всего хотел бы сейчас с кем-нибудь даже разговаривать, не то, чтобы развлекаться. Артура я пока тоже не хотел видеть. На самом деле сегодня ничего не произошло … Скорее, у меня накопились все эмоции последних двух недель, которые тяжким грузом лежали на моих плечах. Я просто ничего не понимаю. Знаете, какая самая странная вещь со мной произошла за это время? Меня перестал привлекать секс! Нет, сам процесс был прекрасен и приносил мне огромнейшее физическое удовольствие… Удовольствие – да, но не удовлетворение. После каждого оргазма, груз на плечах все увеличивался. Я чувствовал… тяжесть, от которой никак не мог избавиться. Артур не замечал моего состояния, требуя от меня все большего, а я… перестал испытывать того желания, которым ранее был переполнен. Я мог бы сказать, что это моя совесть взяла бразды правления в свои руки. Я мог бы сказать, что это из-за Томми, но… Раньше я не испытывал такого чувства, раньше я наслаждался близостью с этим солнечным пареньком. Я могу совершенно точно сказать, что это началось с того чертового клуба, в котором мы встретились с Томми после почти полутора месяцев молчания. Единственный вопрос – почему? Что стало вдруг не так? После того дня все и началось… Я искал черты Томми в лице и теле Артура, и не находил. Содрогаясь в оргазме, я закрывал глаза, представляя карие, почти черные от наслаждения, глаза и чувственные губы. И чувство неудовлетворенности возникало все с новой силой. В такие моменты я ненавидел себя. Но еще больше я ненавидел Его.  
Может это все оттого, что я – скотина, сволочь… Господи, я ради своей мечты расстался с человеком, которого люблю! Которого больше жизни люблю… И мне так быстро это приелось, так быстро наскучило. Черт!!!  
Я залпом осушил очередной стакан. Жгучая жидкость уже не обжигала, напротив, притупляла все мои чувства.  
Где-то рядом закричала женщина. Это и вырвало меня из моей головы, заставляя обернуться. Бар почти пуст, кроме меня здесь были какие-то пьяные в хлам верзилы, которых мало, что волновало в жизни, кроме содержимого их стакана. Молодая девушка пыталась отбиться от пристающего к ней мужчины. Черт, да он просто громила! Поняв, что пришло время вмешаться, я соскочил на пол, чувствуя, как мое тело заносит в сторону. А я и не думал, что настолько пьян…  
Я подошел к нему сзади и остановил руку, которую тот уже занес, вероятно, для удара. Девушка, сжавшись в комок, дрожала, не отрывая испуганных глаза от его лица.  
А потом все это и началось… Развернувшись ко мне, он скинул меня так легко, словно я ничего и не весил. Воспользовавшись этим, девушка сбежала, а я успел насладиться мыслью о том, какой шикарнейший синяк у меня будет завтра. Почему никто не пришел на помощь? Я врезал ему со всей силы, которой в моем, пусть и уже пьяном, организме было не мало. Завязалась потасовка. По силам мы были примерно равны; на наши крики прибежал бармен, безуспешно пытаясь нас разнять. Уже практически все было закончено и я, расслабившись, пропустил мощный удар прямо в лицо. Я не ожидал этого и, не удержавшись на ногах, начал падать, задней мыслью понимая, что лечу в бетонную тумбу, стоявшую около стены.  
В глазах померкло сразу же, и я потерял сознание.

***

Сознание возвращалось ко мне медленно. Яркий свет проникал сквозь мои сомкнутые веки, доставляя боль, голова просто раскалывалась. Я поморгал, пытаясь хоть немного адаптироваться к столь яркому освещению. Черт! Как же голова болит !  
Передо мной выплыли огромные голубые глазищи, в которых стояли слезы и испуг.  
\- Любимый, ты очнулся! Я так перепугался, когда мне сказали, что ты в клинике…  
Он все говорил и говорил, но я уже не слушал. Что произошло? Почему я в клинике? Кто этот парень, и почему он называет меня “любимым”? И… где Томми?


	6. Chapter 6

POV Томми

\- Нет, ты же все не так понял! – я рассмеялся, в ответ, слыша мягкий смех Стива  
\- Так, объясни мне, - ответил тот.  
Я улыбнулся, наслаждаясь нашим общением. Вроде, мы знакомы всего какую-то жалкую неделю, а ощущение такое, словно знакомы всю жизнь. Мне было настолько легко и интересно с ним, что я, как наркоман, ожидал очередного звонка или встречи.  
Он умел ухаживать… И он делал это так мило, и так непредсказуемо, что я каждый день терялся в догадках, пытаясь угадать его очередной шаг.  
Стив занимался рекламой, и, как раз сейчас, он рассказывал мне о новом продукте, над продвижением которого он работал. Я, прижав телефон к уху, перебирал свои гитары, когда меня отвлек звонок в дверь. Откинув со лба еще мокрую прядь волос, которые я снова перекрасил в естественный цвет, я пошел открывать.  
На моем пороге стоял Алекс, слишком взволнованный… Какой-то странный.  
\- Я занят, - прошептал ему я, пытаясь не пропустить ни слова Стива.  
\- Оторвись от телефона, Том, - я замер, услышав это от Алекса. За все время нашего знакомства, так он называл меня всего несколько раз, - мне надо с тобой серьезно поговорить.  
\- Стив, я должен отлучиться ненадолго, - прервал я того, - я скоро перезвоню, хорошо?  
Засунув телефон в карман, я повернулся к другу.  
\- Алекс…  
\- Адам попал в больницу, - выпалил он, а я… Господи, я даже не знаю, что почувствовал.  
\- В больницу? - уточнил я, мой голос звучал совершенно спокойно, в то время как мое сердце отчаянно билось в груди. – Что произошло?  
\- Он подрался в баре.  
Аааа, ну, тогда понятно!  
\- И ты пришел мне сказать, что он попал в больницу из-за пары синяков, которые он получил, находясь в пьяном угаре? – не знаю, как вообще родились эти слова внутри меня.  
Наверное, сработал чисто защитный рефлекс моей психики, который постарался оградить меня от излишнего волнения. А, может… Может, я просто не хотел думать о Нем, не хотел, что-либо знать…  
\- Все не совсем так, как ты думаешь, - Алекс оккупировал ближайшее кресло, - как рассказал бармен, который, собственно, и вызвал скорую, Адам и вправду напивался, но подрался он не из-за этого. Как я понял из его смутных объяснений, Адам попытался спасти какую-то девчонку от побоев одного “огромного” типа, и… Короче говоря, Адам сильно стукнулся головой о бетонную тумбу и потерял сознание.  
Объяснения Алекса были смутными, но саму мысль я уловил. Но я-то здесь, каким боком? Да, мне жалко Адама, но что я должен сделать? Прибежать к нему, как верная собачонка и кинуться в ноги?  
\- И? Зачем ты мне все это рассказываешь? – я пожал плечами, уже планируя сегодняшний вечер в компании Стива. Наверное, он будет таким же прекрасным, как и…  
\- У него амнезия, - ЧТО???  
Я зажмурился, пытаясь выкинуть из головы последнюю фразу Алекса. Мой красноречивый взгляд говорил лучше, чем что-либо другое, и Алекс, вздохнув, пояснил.  
\- На правах официального бойфренда, Артур узнал первым – ему сообщил врач, - я кивнул, - но, когда Адам очнулся, он не узнал его. Черт, Томми, у него хренова потеря памяти! Он не помнит ни Артура, ни то, что вы расстались, понимаешь?! И он настойчиво хочет видеть тебя.  
Я стоял в ступоре, переваривая информацию, а потом… Господи, как же я смеялся! Мне никогда в жизни не было так смешно! Из моего горла вырывались уже всхлипы напополам со смехом, но я не мог остановиться. Это… Это просто… Боже!!!  
Наконец, взяв себя в руки и успокоившись, я вытер выступившие на глазах слезы, и, прочистив горло, спросил:  
\- Я все равно не понимаю, какого хрена ты мне все это рассказал? Просто объясните ему, что с ним произошло, и познакомьте заново с Артуром.  
\- Томми…  
\- Нет, Алекс! Я устал, понимаешь?! Я устал отовсюду слышать его имя… У меня есть своя жизнь, и у меня есть парень, который делает меня счастливым!  
\- Том…  
\- Назови мне хоть три причины, почему я должен быть там? – я упер руки в бока и с вызовом посмотрел на друга.  
Тот встал, и, подойдя ко мне, тихо сказал:  
\- Я не знаю, смогу ли придумать три причины. Я даже не знаю, есть ли они, но есть одна, которая перекрывает все. Чтобы ты не говорил, чтобы ты себе не напридумывал… Несмотря на все твои слова, поступки, несмотря на твоего нового парня, вот здесь, - он дотронулся рукой до места на моей груди, где билось сердце, - ты любишь его, Томми. Ты очень-очень сильно любишь его.  
Я скинул его руку с себя и отступил на шаг.  
\- Я никуда не поеду, - мой голос, произнесший это, был холоднее льда.

***

Я не знал, что я здесь делаю. Я ведь дал себе слово, что не появлюсь здесь. Я же сказал сам себе, что мне плевать. Но… Вот он я, идущий по коридору больницы, по направлению к искомой палате! Я – тряпка!  
Уже подходя к конечной цели своего назначения, я услышал крики. Так кричать мог только Адам! Я даже чуть улыбнулся.  
\- Нет, да что вы себе позволяете! – я остановился и прислушался. – Сау, да хоть ты скажи ему, что мой парень – Томми!  
Я замер. Черт!!! Алекс не врал.  
Я постучал и вошел в палату, привлекая к себе все внимание.  
\- Томми! – Адам чуть было не подскочил на койке, но его удержал Алекс – Боже, родной, как же я рад тебя видеть! Представляешь, он пытался убедить меня, что он - мой парень! Я…  
Я был в конкретном шоке, но быстро взял себя в руки. Подойдя к Адаму, я положил руку ему на плечо, но я совершенно не ожидал, что он тут же схватит ее и поднесет к губам.  
Чувствуя прикосновение его губ, я весь исходил мелкой дрожью. Он смотрел на меня такими глазами, что я… Черт, его глаза, они…прежние. Он смотрит на меня так, как смотрел все эти годы вплоть до момента нашего расставания. В них отражается такая бесконечная любовь и нежность, что я таю. Черт! Я не должен позволять ему играть со мной!!! Я ему больше не верю.  
\- Ну, насчет парня, это они, конечно, перегнули палку, - аккуратно присаживаюсь рядом с ним, - но, в последнее время вы сильно сдружились, и было бы несправедливо, отказать Артуру в возможности навещать тебя.  
Артур дернулся, смотря на меня широко распахнутыми глазами. А он на самом деле очень красивый… В шоке были все присутствующие, и я не мог винить их за это. По одной простой причине – я сам был в шоке от самого себя.  
\- Представляешь, он пытался похитить меня и увезти в какую-то там “квартиру”, - Адам схватился за мою руку, как за спасательный круг. – Я туда не поеду.  
Я услышал тихие всхлипы… Я знал, что они исходили от Артура. Бедный мальчик… Боюсь даже представить, какого ему сейчас. Согласно всем законом логики, я должен ненавидеть его, но я не испытываю к нему этого чувства. Мне жаль этого, почти еще ребенка.  
\- Конечно же, не поедешь, - успокаиваю Адама, - сейчас мы вместе поедем к нам домой, ты примешь ванну, а я приготовлю вкусный ужин…  
Он затихает, чуть ослабевая хватку.  
\- В таком случае, я хотел бы поговорить с вами, мистер …  
\- Ретлифф, - подсказываю я доктору.  
\- Мистер Ретлифф, я должен дать вам некоторые рекомендации, - доктор приглашает меня выйти, и я подчиняюсь.  
\- Ему сейчас нужно создать ситуацию максимально приближенную к той, которую он помнит…  
\- Простите, что перебиваю, но, доктор, что последнее он помнит? – этот вопрос не давал мне покоя с того момента, как я вообще узнал об этом.  
\- Точно сказать никто не может. Его друзья сориентировали меня примерно на три года. - значит, он забыл три последних года. – Память к нему вернется самостоятельно, возможно, совсем неожиданно. Его нельзя сейчас ставить перед какими-либо травмирующими фактами, произошедшими за последний период времени.  
Я кивал, слушая дальше. Вот, это я вляпался!!! Твою мать… Не жизнь, а сплошная комедия абсурда!  
Поблагодарив доктора, я уже собрался зайти снова в палату, но меня остановила рука Саули. Я даже и не заметил, что он выскользнул следом за мной.  
\- Ты с ума сошел? Томми, эта же такая возможность его вернуть! – его глаза горели возмущением.  
Я лишь покачал головой.  
\- Нет, Сау. - тихо сказал я так, чтобы слышал меня он один. – Сейчас, это тот Адам, которого я знал.., которого мы все знали. Сейчас, это Адам, в которого когда-то давно я влюбился. Когда к нему вернется память, он станет тем Адамом, который меня бросил. И я не хочу, чтобы он возненавидел меня сильнее из-за того, что по моей вине лишился любви всей своей жизни


	7. Chapter 7

POV Адам

\- Котенок, а откуда эта картина? – я смотрел на полотно на стене, и …  
Черт! Я уверен на все двести процентов, что раньше ее тут не было! Неужели Томми, пока я был в больнице, успел ее купить?  
Я попытался представить себе всю эту ситуацию. За сегодняшний день у меня возникло слишком много вопросов, и было слишком мало ответов. И самый главный из них: какого хрена случилось? Вероятно, я сильно стукнулся, поэтому мысли и пляшут в голове. Но…  
\- Она у нас недавно, - ответил Томми, подходя ко мне.  
Я смотрел на него и не узнавал. Он был все таким же, но что-то неуловимым образом изменилось. Какая-то мелочь, сразу же не бросающаяся в глаза, но в корне меняющая все восприятие образа.  
\- Недавно? Но, милый, ее же не было вчера, - я перевожу взгляд с его лица на картину и обратно.  
Томми замер, сразу став таким напряженным, что в моей душе разгорелось волнение с новой силой.  
\- А где… Томми, где мое любимое кресло? – я в шоке смотрел на пустующее пространство на полу.  
Следом за этим мне в глаза кинулись и остальные мелочи, которых не было. Да что же здесь происходит? Почему здесь все так изменилось?  
\- Томми, ответь мне, пожалуйста, - беру его за руку, уже не обращая внимания на его дрожь.  
\- Я там.., - он прочистил горло, - я включил воду, чтобы ты смог принять ванну… Давай, ты приведешь себя в порядок, а потом мы поговорим. Хорошо?  
Он поднял на меня свои прекрасные глаза. Кто я такой, чтобы им противостоять?  
К моему величайшему успокоению в этой святая святых ничего не изменилось: на гладкой стеклянной поверхности по-прежнему стояли различные бутылочки, тюбики, кисточки и всякая прочая ерунда. Я повернулся к зеркалу, пытаясь выведать ответы у своего отражения, но оно молчало. Хм, как удивительно, не правда ли? Самое ужасное то, что я прекрасно понимал, что не улавливаю чего-то очень важного, но… Блять! Что это “важное”? Я чувствовал себя так, словно попал в альтернативную реальность, которая искажена настолько, что я перестал понимать смысла своего в ней нахождения. И еще что-то происходит с Томми… И я подсознательно ощущаю всю серьезность этого “что-то”.  
Я быстро привел себя в порядок, даже не получив никакого удовольствия от приятной ранее процедуры. Мне нужны ответы, и, чем раньше я их получу, тем лучше.  
Томми я нашел на кухне. Он с ожесточением натирал на терку сыр, чтобы сделать пару бутербродов. Он либо очень сердит, либо чем-то чрезвычайно обеспокоен, а, может, и то, и другое одновременно.  
\- Ты уже помылся? – он кинул на меня взгляд из-под ресниц. – Через пару минут все будет готово. Осталось…  
\- Томми, я не хочу есть, - это было правдой, - малыш, я не дурак, и вижу, что что-то не так. Пожалуйста, поговори со мной.  
Он дергается, но успевает одернуть руку до того, как лезвие проходит в том месте, где секунду назад были его пальцы. Прекрасно! Он еще и взвинчен! Чудесно!  
\- Поешь для начала, - Томми впервые за вечер открыто смотрит мне в глаза, - боюсь, мне не простится, если ты сляжешь еще и от голода.  
Почему он так разговаривает со мной? Что я такого сделал за какой-то один день?  
\- Малыш, объясни мне… Ты злишься, но я не вижу причины, ведь еще вчера все было замечательно. И мы не раз доказывали это, - делаю тон игривым, зная, КАК ему это нравится .  
Под его непоколебимым взором, я покорно сажусь ужинать. Еда проходит в мой желудок, минуя все вкусовые рецепторы. Я совершенно не ощущаю ни ее вкуса, ни запаха, да и вообще – ничего. Казалось, подсунь мне резину, я покорно сжую и ее. Я чуть было не давился, в страстном желании - понять.  
Доедал я уже в одиночестве: по звуку льющейся воды, я понял, что Томми принимает душ. Впервые в жизни я чувствую себя настолько… неправильно.  
Томми я дожидался уже в спальне, переодевшись в домашнее. Медленно провожу рукой по постели, на которой вчера мы предавались любви, отдаваясь друг другу без остатка. Вчера это еще был мой Томми, мой любимый малыш такой прекрасный, дерзкий , страстный и такой потрясающе нежный. Котенок…  
Сейчас же передо мной была какая-то фурия. Я хорошо его знал, чтобы понять, что все это молчаливое спокойствие, лишь ширма, за которой скрываются его истинные чувства. И чувства отнюдь не положительные.  
\- Ты быстро, - говорю ему, когда он появляется в комнате. Говорю, лишь бы хоть чем-нибудь заткнуть эту пустоту мыслей, действий… чувств. Эту пустоту души...  
Томми не отвечает, но через полминуты я чувствую его родное тепло. Он садиться рядом со мной, а я обнимаю его. Он не вырывается, но впечатление такое, словно я держу в объятиях статую. Не хрустальную статуэтку, а именно ледяную статую!  
\- Томми, если ты злишься из-за того, что я пошел в бар, то…  
Он усмехается.  
\- Бар здесь совсем не причем,- он делает глубокий вдох, собираясь с мыслями, - доктор тебе ничего не сказал, верно?  
Доктор? А это тут вообще, каким таким боком? Мое молчание красноречивее моих слов.  
\- Ты сильно ударился головой, что привело к временной потери памяти, Адам, - он чуть улыбается, в то время как я… ЧТО? ЧТО ОН ТАКОЕ ГОВОРИТ?  
С моего лица сходит улыбка, я прямо чувствую, как уголки моих губ опускаются… О, Боже…  
\- Ты совершенно не помнишь три последних года. Во всяком случае, так думает Саули, - продолжил Томми, и видя мое состояние, взял меня за руку.  
Черт, малыш… Мысли путаются, в сознании сплошной хаос, состоящий из всевозможных “как?”, ”почему?”,”как долго?” …  
\- Это невозможно, - лихорадочно шепчу сам себе, до боли вцепившись в его руку, - Томми, это невозможно. Ты ведь шутишь, правда? Я провинился, и ты, таким образом, решил…  
\- Да, Адам, это я все специально подстроил! – в голосе Томми я слышу смех, а это- уже эмоция. – Это я послал тебя в бар. Это я вливал в тебя виски. Ну, и, разумеется, это я долбанул тебя по голове!  
\- Но… Я помню, как мы занимались вчера сексом здесь, Томми. Я помню, как признавался тебе в любви. Помню, как…  
\- Адам, мы не занимались вчера сексом вообще. Ни на этой кровати, ни на какой-либо иной. Ты был в отъезде с группой.  
\- Я был в отъезде, которого не помню?  
\- Именно, потому что у тебя амнезия. - Томми терпеливо погладил меня по плечу. – Картину в коридоре мы приобрели на выставке полтора года назад. Тебе она так понравилась, что ты не хотел уходить от нее, опасаясь, что кто-нибудь иной положит на нее глаз. Мы с тобой еще много шутили на эту тему тогда. А кресло ты переставил сам, сославшись на появление “другого любимого места в доме”.  
\- А ты?  
\- Что я?  
\- Что стало с тобой? – задаю ему вопрос в лоб, чтобы исключить малейшую ложь с его стороны.  
\- Со мной? – он немного удивлен только и всего. – Ничего, абсолютно… Правда, Адам. Прости, наверное, я все еще не могу привыкнуть к этому. Понимаешь, словно ты живешь в прошлом! Хотя, так и есть, ты помнишь события трехлетней давности так, будто это было вчера. Вся проблема в том, что для тебя это и было вчера… Твою мать, я запутался!  
Он мне не врал, и я верил ему. Что же делать сейчас? Как быть с моим прошлым и моим настоящим?  
\- Тебе нужно отдыхать, Адам, - Томми мягко толкнул меня, помогая лечь, - доктор сказал, что ты должен больше отдыхать, а сон – лучшее лекарство.  
Он улыбнулся, возвращая в моей памяти момент, как я сам ухаживал за ним, когда мы еще даже не были парой.  
\- А ты?  
\- Мне нужно закончить кое-что по просьбе Алекса, - он улыбается, и я узнаю своего Котенка, - в отличие от некоторых лентяев, у меня провалов в памяти нет, а значит, и нет оправдания…  
На душе становиться значительно легче и светлее от одной лишь мысли, что я сам себе все напридумывал и свято в это уверовал. Я счастлив оттого, что между нами по-прежнему все хорошо.  
\- Томми, - окликнул я его, когда он уже был в дверях, - я рад, что, несмотря на то, что последние воспоминания стерлись из моей памяти, ты все еще со мной. Я счастлив оттого, что за эти три года ничего не изменилось.


	8. Chapter 8

POV Томми

Просыпаюсь от звонка будильника, который сам же вчера и поставил на шесть часов утра: мне надо было встать раньше Адама, чтобы тот не заподозрил, что я провел ночь в другой комнате, а не с ним. Как же все это глупо!  
Аккуратно убираю постель и иду в душ. Я не удержался, проходя мимо комнаты Адама… НАШЕЙ бывшей спальни, и заглянул внутрь. Адам, словно ребенок, спал, обхватив подушку руками, и тихо посапывал. Такой бесконечно мой, и... такой навечно не мой… Я взглядом обласкал шелковые смоляные волосы, расслабленное прекрасное лицо, остановившись на даже во сне упрямо сжатых губах. Черт! Я помню все это…  
Сердце разрывается в груди, я даже не знаю, от чего больше: от нежности к Нему, или от жалости к себе. Разве я должен так реагировать? Это ведь он во всем виноват! Это он меня бросил, ради минутного ложного счастья! А я знал, был уверен, что оно ложное!  
Да пошло оно все! Не хочу, и не буду думать об этом! Какой смысл, если я для него ничего не значу?  
Душ принимаю чисто автоматически, после чего начинаю прибираться. Я готов занять себя, чем угодно, лишь бы изгнать их памяти настойчивые образы.  
К тому моменту, как полусонный Адам выполз из спальни, я уже успел заставить все здесь просто блестеть от чистоты.  
\- Томми, что ты делаешь? - он огляделся вокруг, чтобы потом с непонятным выражением заглянуть в мои глаза.  
\- Адам, здесь давно нужно было все убрать, - улыбаюсь ему, чтобы скрыть волнение, от которого меня просто трясет,- ты рано встал.  
\- Да, что-то не спалось, - он пожал плечами, подходя ко мне,- ммм, утро…  
Прежде чем я успел что-либо осознать, он прижался губами к моей щеке и нежно потерся об нее носом. Твою мать, Адам, не делай так!!! Я не успеваю его оттолкнуть – он сам делает шаг назад.  
\- Я в душ. Присоединишься? – его глаза игриво блестят, а мои…  
\- Не сейчас, - нервно отвечаю, ненавидя себя за эту слабость.  
\- Ну, и ладно, - хмыкает он, скрываясь за углом комнаты.  
Выдыхаю… Я долго не продержусь, постоянно находясь в таком напряге. Что же делать теперь? Как удержать столь необходимую дистанцию? Я не хотел иметь с Ним ничего общего!!! Надеюсь, это прозвучало достаточно убедительно? Потому что лично я себе не верю. Ненавижу все это…  
Набираю Стива, воспользовавшись передышкой, подаренной зависшим в душе Адамом.  
\- Привет, как ты? – его голос, тоже еще немного сонный, отзывается теплом в моей груди.  
\- Ты все еще в постели, соня? – я улыбаюсь, но глазами контролирую дверь, из которой должен выйти Адам.  
\- Ммм…да, - по его голосу, я понял, что он отчаянно пытается сдержать зевок. – Есть планы на сегодня? А то у меня есть парочка мыслей…  
Усмехаюсь, но… Я не могу сегодня, думаю, вы итак понимаете, почему.  
\- Черт, Стив, я не смогу сегодня.  
\- Ты уверен? – он немного расстроен, как и я.  
Я еще раз вздохнул, подмечая, что больше не слышу пения Адама в душе. Пора заканчивать такой недолгий разговор.  
\- Давай завтра куда-нибудь выберемся? – Я немного заглушил свой голос.  
\- Звучит заманчиво. Как насчет съездить со мной кое-куда завтра днем?  
\- И, разумеется, ты будешь молчать до последнего? – рассмеялся я, наслаждаясь его смехом на том конце. – Созвонимся вечером, хорошо?  
Засовываю телефон назад в джинсы, и возвращаюсь к делам насущным. Мой взгляд остановился на зеркале. Кажется, я его еще не вытирал. Вот прямо сейчас этим и займусь…  
\- Должно быть ты был прав, - сзади меня резко обнимают когда-то родные руки, а сильное тело прижимается к моему, - такое чувство, что я не прикасался к тебе целую вечность…  
Жаркий шепот обжигает кожу, а слова заставляют мою душу трепыхать. Скорее по привычке откидываю голову ему на грудь, но вовремя возвращаю себе самоконтроль и предупреждаю поцелуй. Зачем он так со мной?  
\- Томми, - он еще сильнее сжимает меня в объятиях и…Боже, я чувствую его возбуждение…  
\- Адам, отпусти меня, - тихо, но твердо произнес я, вырываясь из его рук.  
У него на лице… непередаваемая гамма эмоций, начиная от обиды маленького ребенка, и заканчивая такой грустью в глазах, что я готов сам зареветь от безысходности.  
\- Котенок…  
\- НЕ НАЗЫВАЙ МЕНЯ ТАК!!! – от моего крика он замирает, а я неожиданно успокаиваюсь.  
\- Ты не был против раньше, - его голос дрожал, когда он произносил это.  
Черт! Черт! Черт! Я постоянно забываю, что он не помнит…  
\- Прости, - я выдыхаю, сразу, словно уменьшаясь в размере. – Ты не помнишь, но… недавно мы с тобой довольно сильно поссорились.  
\- Мы с тобой? Поссорились?  
Я прекрасно понимал его удивление. До этого… все семь лет мы понимали друг друга с полуслова.  
\- Да.  
Он садится на диван, стоящий в уголке, и надолго замолкает. Чувствуя себя просто до невозможности отвратительно, снова разворачиваюсь к нему спиной. Не могу… Не могу спокойно смотреть в Эти глаза.  
\- Ты спал сегодня в другой комнате. – констатирует он. – Почему?  
\- Адам, что ты…  
\- Семь лет, Томми! Да, пусть я и не помню три последних, но за это время я научился понимать, когда ты спал со мной, а когда я был в постели один…  
Он продолжал говорить, а я стоял и чувствовал покалывание в глазах… Кажется пришло время слез.  
\- Да, ты прав, - несмотря на слезы, голос звучит ровно, - но я уже объяснил тебе, что мы в ссоре.  
\- Мы так сильно с тобой поцапались, что даже не спим в одной постели?  
Наверное, ко мне подкатывали не слезы, а самая настоящая истерика, потому что мне хотелось смеяться. Знал бы, ты, дорогой, что мы с тобой так сильно поцапались, что, даже не живем в одном доме, не говоря уже о том, что не спим в одной постели!


	9. Chapter 9

POV Адам

Дождавшись, пока Томми уйдет, я соизволил сползти с кровати. Я чувствовал себя уставшим из-за бессонной ночи, проведенной за обдумыванием сложившейся ситуации. Так ничего и не решив, кроме “да бред это все, не могли мы с Томми так поссориться”, я принялся за свои ежедневные процедуры. Оставив мысли позади, я, чувствовал себя полуроботом, но, как ни странно, это помогало.  
Сейчас, главное выяснить: на каком этапе находиться моя карьера, и что же в ней изменилось? Позвонить Монте? Нет… Лучше не надо, а то… ох, даже страшно подумать. А вот Саули – это то, что нужно. Быстренько набираю номер и жду ответа.  
\- Адам?  
\- Представь себе такую странность, - я не смог сдержать легкого сарказма, - ты не мог бы приехать?  
\- Вообще-то я и собирался, но чуть позже, - я слышу какое-то шуршание на том конце, - сейчас только десять утра, и… Я буду через час, договорились?  
\- Да, - достаточно твердо отвечаю. Десять утра? Интересно, куда это Томми потянуло в такую рань? Надеюсь, он не просто сбежал, потому что ему в тягость находиться здесь?  
От безделья залезаю в интернет. Надо же ознакомиться с происходящим в мире! Вдруг там назревает что-нибудь масштабное, а я об этом даже и не подозреваю. Да, и, про себя мне хотелось бы разузнать все самое свежее и интересное.  
Приоритет, как вы можете догадаться, я, разумеется, отдал себе. Кто бы сомневался! Какой нахрен мир с его масштабом, когда в моей жизни происходят вещи не менее глобальные!  
Так, вечеринки, вечеринки, интервью и прочий бред. Ля-ля-ля… МАТЬ ВАШУ, ЧТО ЭТО???  
“Известный музыкант Адам Ламберт был замечен вчера ночью, выходящим из гей-клуба, в компании одного неизвестного молодого человека. По-видимому, их давно связывают тесные отношения, так как пара обнималась и целовалась, не стесняясь вспышек фотокамер. Напомним, что ранее об интимной жизни мистера Ламберта было ничего не известно… Так, кто же этот парень, сумевший его околдовать? Как оказалось, это был не первый случай, когда их видели вместе...”  
После текста прилагалась целая куча снимков. Я пролистывал их, один за другим, пока точно не удостоверился в их подлинности. Но… КАК? Судя по дате, это было около двух месяцев назад.  
Я протер глаза, собираясь с мыслями, но все только усугубилось. Мой мозг был атакован голосами, перебивающими друг друга: ”Любимый, ты очнулся… Ты меня не узнаешь? Я – Артур, твой парень… Томми, представляешь, он пытался убедить меня… Ну, в последнее время вы сильно сдружились…” Это все сплеталось, превращаясь в один, трудно распутываемый, клубок. Постойте, Томми вчера сказал, что мы поссорились? Еще бы не поссорились, ведь я изменил ему… Я ИЗМЕНИЛ ЕМУ????!!!!!! Господи… Теперь я все понял. Как я только мог винить Томми в его холодности?  
Я не понимал, что именно заставило меня пойти на это. Ведь обычно изменяют потому, что находят кого-нибудь более красивого, более сексуального… А я? Как я мог изменить совершенству?  
Я вспомнил этого Артура. Да, он очень красивый, особенно потрясают его огромные глаза, но в этих глазах нет искорки, которая всегда живет в глазах Томми. Он привлекал чисто физически, а Томми владел и моим телом, и моими мыслями. Так, почему? Наверное, я просто сошел с ума. Ведь… Откуда в моих мыслях звонок?  
Потом вспомнив о Саули, я пошел к двери. Ну, сейчас я тебе устрою веселую жизнь!  
\- И, когда вы собирались мне все сообщить? – начал я прямо с порога.  
\- Сообщить что? – Саули смотрел на меня слегка растерянно, словно не ожидал найти меня в таком расположении духа.  
Ага, небось ждали, что меня придется поить бульончиком с ложечки? Хрен вам всем!  
\- Ну, не знаю, то, что я изменил Томми, наверное, - делаю задумчивое лицо, но, знаю, что перед лучшим другом мне не надо играть. Знаю, что Сау читает меня, как раскрытую книгу, и понимает все, что я чувствую.  
\- Понятно, - он толкает меня за порог, давая себе возможность пройти, - как ты узнал? Мы договаривались, что Томми не скажет тебе.  
\- Он и не говорил, - закрываю за ним дверь, - он был чуть более холоден со мной, нежели обычно. Он сказал лишь то, что мы поссорились, но не говорил из-за чего. Все ответы мне дала всемирная паутина.  
Саули с нечитаемым выражением посмотрел на включенный ноутбук.  
\- Да, об этом я как-то не подумал, - скорее сам себе ответил он.  
Я терпеливо ждал, пока он снимет с себя куртку и кроссовки.  
\- И, не хочешь поделиться мыслишками?  
\- Я? – Саули улыбался. – Адам – я не твой духовник, и ты мне не исповедовался! Так что я понятия не имею, каким именно местом ты думал в тот момент.  
\- Ты не можешь ничего не знать! – я повысил голос, подходя к нему на довольно опасное расстояние. – Ты – мой лучший друг и “лучшая подружка” Томми. Вы с ним вечно сплетничаете обо мне и Алексе, и я ни за что не поверю в то, что ты не в курсе происходящего.  
\- Ты забыл еще то, что я муж его лучшего друга. Как бы там ни было, ты правильно сказал: я в курсе происходящего. Происходящего, а не произошедшего! – он не отступил и даже не испугался моего грозного вида.  
Я чуть успокоился. Зная себя достаточно хорошо, я думаю, что он прав. Вряд ли бы я этим вот так в открытую делился… Но от этого не легче.  
\- Блять, откуда вообще взялся этот Артур? – я отошел чуть в сторону. – Все равно, Сау, я должен что-то предпринять!  
\- Конечно, должен, - Саули налил себе кофе, - и более того, ты это сделаешь.  
\- Ты поможешь мне?  
\- Вы с Томми – отличная пара. Я говорю это не потому, что вы хорошо смотритесь вместе, или, потому что вы оба красавчики. Если так рассуждать, то вы с Артуром тоже подходите друг другу прекрасно. - Он сделал глоток. – Но, вы с Томми… Вы - пара, понимаешь?  
Я кивнул, потому что чувствовал это. Я знал это с того самого момента, когда мои глаза впервые встретились с его, еще тогда, в колледже, лежа на полу в коридоре.  
\- Но я не знаю, что делать Сау. - Я должен подумать обо всем этом. – Черт, я так боюсь, что Томми не сможет меня простить.  
На лице блондина застыла чуть задумчивая ухмылка.  
\- Пообещай мне кое-что, Адам, и я соглашусь помочь тебе, - он принял в кресле более удобную позу.  
Я кивнул и он продолжил:  
\- Пообещай мне, что ты не примешь никакого серьезного окончательного решения прежде, чем к тебе полностью не вернется память.  
\- Сау, что за чушь! - фыркнул я. - Я более чем уверен в своем решении! Ты не понимаешь…  
\- А ты разве понимаешь? – Саули чуть повысил голос. – Не ври мне, Адам, тебе самому до чертиков интересно получить ответы на вопросы, которые прочно засели у тебя в голове. Но вся фишка в том, что эти ответы может дать тебе только один человек. И это – ты сам, но лишь тогда, когда ты соберешь все свои воспоминания и чувства вместе. Полностью!  
Я притих под истиной его слов. Черт! Когда же ко мне вернется память?  
\- Хорошо, я постараюсь вести себя, как обычно, чтобы он не заподозрил о…  
\- НЕТ! Он имеет право знать это, Адам. Ты должен рассказать ему о том, что узнал.


	10. Chapter 10

POV Томми

Домой я вернулся уже вечером. День, проведенный со Стивом был просто чудесен, и я с ужасом ждал того момента, когда мне нужно будет возвращаться домой. Хотя, вряд ли то место можно так называть. Ведь дома должно быть уютно, не правда ли?  
Снимаю куртку и прохожу дальше. Я ожидал чего угодно, но оказался совершенно не готов к увиденному: Адам стоял у плиты в моем фартуке и готовил.  
\- Привет, - он слегка улыбается, но я чувствую перемену в его поведении, от которой мне, с одной стороны, становится легче, а с другой - я запутываюсь все больше.  
\- Я приготовил ужин,- он улыбается, но его глаза бегают из угла в угол, выдавая его нервозность.  
Медленно киваю, и иду в душ. Что-то мне подсказывает, что самое трудное за этот день мне еще предстоит. Стараюсь задержаться в душе подольше, до последнего оттягивая момент истины. Адам был странным, и это еще мягко сказано. В нем невооруженным глазом улавливалась огромная перемена в сравнении со вчерашним Адамом. И, какой Адам мне ближе?  
\- Ладно, Томми, нельзя вечно прятаться от проблем, поджав хвост, - прошептал я сам себе.  
Поправив челку, я все-таки нашел в себе силы выйти навстречу Адаму.  
Ужин был очень вкусным, Адам всегда готовил так, что просто пальчики оближешь. Единственное, что настораживало, это его взгляд, который ни на секунду не покидал моего лица. Интересно… Я же вижу, как его просто распирает от того, что он хочет что-то мне сообщить, но не может никак начать. Хм… Для человека, который говорит постоянно, очень странно и… смешно. Черт! Я улыбаюсь, а он, видя это, краснеет. Да сегодня просто вечер неожиданностей!  
Поблагодарив его за еду, начинаю двигаться в сторону своей комнаты, медленно отсчитывая от тридцати. Захожу в комнату, и прикрываю дверь. Осталось пятнадцать секунд. Десять. Пять. Три…  
\- Можно? – черноволосая голова заглядывает в проем.  
Раньше на три секунды… Киваю.  
\- Можно с тобой поговорить? - он очень настороженно присаживается на краешек кровати, словно боится, что я его отругаю за это.  
Я все меньше понимал его поведение.  
\- Я все знаю, - он поднимает на меня чуть влажные глаза. – Я знаю, что изменил тебе.  
Я дернулся. Что? Откуда? Как он мог узнать?  
Встречаюсь с ним глазами, в которых такая вина, что у меня сводит душу в муках.  
\- В интернете я кое-что нашел.  
Блять! Блять! Блять! Как я мог забыть о сети? Твою мать!!! Смотрю на такое знакомое до малейшей веснушки лицо, заглядываю в глаза, в которых уже практически стоят слезы, и чувствую, что сейчас я тоже заплачу. И даже воспоминания о сегодняшнем дне и Стиве не спасут ситуацию. Потому что… Это же Адам! Такой родной и такой мой! Разве нужны вообще какие-либо слова?  
\- Адам, перестань, пожалуйста, - прошу его успокоиться, иначе я сам не выдержу.  
Стало только хуже, из его глаз брызнули слезы. Но он не рыдал, он просто плакал. Слезы текли по его щекам абсолютно тихо, без какой–либо дрожи.  
\- Томми, мне нет оправдания, - он взял себя в руки, - я виноват… Боже, как же я виноват! И я… Черт, мне хочется постоянно просить прощения, но это всего лишь слова, которые не имеют под собой ничего более существенного…  
Вот теперь его прорвало. Как и меня… Картина маслом: два идиота сидят на кровати и ревут. Не обращайте внимания… Какой-то частью души я пытаюсь абстрагироваться от происходящего.  
\- Адам…  
\- Томми, я не прошу тебя простить меня, потому что это невозможно, - он берет мою руку в свою, а я опять начинаю таять. По моему телу пробегает куча мурашек, заставляя мое бедное сердце колотиться, грозя вырваться из груди. – Я не знаю, почему произошло то, что произошло. Я не знаю откуда взялся этот Артур… И, черт, Томми я не прошу тебя вернуться к тому, что было между нами ранее; я не прошу тебя снова спать со мной в одной постели или отвечать на мои… Я обещаю, что больше не прикоснусь к тебе, если ты сам не захочешь этого. Я лишь прошу, не отдаляйся от меня, умоляю. Я не смогу без тебя. Ты не только мой любовник, но и мой друг, самый особенный и родной…  
Я плакал… Нет, я сотрясался в рыданиях. Черт! Я плачу из-за его слов, которые абсолютно искренние; я плачу оттого, что сам чувствую все это; я плачу, потому что сам не смогу без его глаз, его рук, его… просто Его. Я плачу, потому что понимаю, что не смогу вновь войти в одну и ту же реку. Я просто плачу…  
\- Томми, не надо. Ты ведь знаешь, что я не выношу вида твоих слез, - он мягко стер соленые капли с моих щек, хотя у самого лицо было все мокрое от слез.  
Я кивнул. Вот, что ему сказать?  
\- Ты позволишь мне просто быть рядом с тобой? – в его глазах проскальзывала надежда.  
Я знал, что он не до конца честен со мной. Я знал, что он не сможет быть со мной просто другом. Да, и я… Разве я смогу быть рядом с ним, но не принадлежать ему? Не чувствовать Его? Адам – ревнивец, а я – собственник. Отличная парочка! А куда мне деть свою настоящую жизнь? Стива? А что я буду делать, когда к нему вернется память, и он снова бросит меня? Что я буду делать тогда? Ведь, все эти слова лишь оттого, что он не помнит произошедшее. Он думает, что просто изменил мне…  
Я слегка улыбнулся. Черт с тобой, Ламберт!  
\- Давай попробуем побыть близкими друзьями, пока ты все не вспомнишь. А, когда это произойдет, мы вновь поговорим о Нас, - я улыбаюсь ему, наслаждаясь радостью в его глазах.  
\- Хорошо, поговорим о Нас чуть позже. Теперь я буду пытаться вспомнить все как можно раньше, - он кивает, - но, думаю, ты достаточно хорошо меня знаешь, чтобы понять, что я не отступлюсь от тебя без боя.  
Хм, если, конечно, ты захочешь бороться, когда вспомнишь. И захочу ли я продолжать все это.  
\- Кстати, о птичках, а именно об одной из них. Артур должен завтра прийти к тебе…  
\- Что? Зачем?  
Какой хороший вопрос! Я просто хочу, чтобы все было честно.  
\- Адам, он еще совсем молод, и он на самом деле влюблен в тебя. Это понятно. Кто не влюблен в своего кумира? К тому же о твоей личной жизни ничего не было известно, и он не знал о моем существовании в ней. В отличие от тебя… И он меньше всех виноват в том, что кое-кто не смог удержать в штанах свой член.


	11. Chapter 11

POV Адам

\- Привет, - вопреки всему, я пребываю в просто потрясающем расположении духа, - ты не знаешь, за эти годы мы не поменяли место репетиций?  
Томми поднял на меня удивленные глаза.  
\- Адам, какие могут быть репетиции? – он терпеливо отложил какой-то буклет. – У тебя немного поменялся репертуар, и вряд ли ты сможешь…  
\- Поменялся репертуар? – я лишь пожал плечами. – Это неудивительно. Напротив, было бы странно, если бы я не исполнял что-нибудь новенькое.  
\- Ааа…  
\- Очень глубокомысленно, Томми, - улыбаюсь, наслаждаясь его таким, чертовски милым, недоумением, - у тебя есть текст?  
\- Текст? Какой текст? – прекрасное лицо озаряет…нет, не улыбка, а ТАКОЙ коктейль из удивления вперемешку с “ты совсем тронулся?”, что мой рот сам по себе растягивается в усмешке.  
\- Такое чувство, что это не меня, а тебя по голове стукнули, - говорю ему, попутно доставая свой диетический завтрак. Чего-то я раздобрел в сравнении с моими воспоминаниями! Надо это как-то… утилизировать. – Текст песен, которые я исполняю, разумеется.  
\- Адам, ты не помнишь их! У тебя потеря памяти, - Томми подходит ко мне, сразу же становясь в позу.  
\- Именно, что только потеря! Но я не разучился ею пользоваться, малыш. – Я не сдерживаю смешок, который зародился на моих губах еще раньше. – Если я их не помню, то я их выучу!!!  
Боже, я довел его до состояния ступора! А это… Черт, Адам, это просто победа! Причем чистая. А еще можно так, втихомолку, отпраздновать то, что Томми спокойно отреагировал на “малыш”. Это дает надежду, правда, совсем хиленькую и вряд ли жизнеспособную, но… Это просто надежда, та самая, что, блять, умирает последней! И, будь я проклят, если позволю перестать ей дышать!  
Пока я завтракал, Томми умудрился принять душ, накраситься и переодеться… Так, подождите… А куда…  
\- Ты уходишь?  
\- Да, у меня репетиция, а ты знаешь, каков Алекс в гневе. Опаздаю - не сносить мне головы, - Томми стащил с моей тарелки дольку апельсина. – Скоро придет Артур, так что…  
Он не успел договорить, а я не успел даже открыть рот в возмущении, как раздался звонок в дверь.  
\- Оу, а он пунктуальный, Адам, - Томми как-то хитро улыбнулся, прежде чем пойти открывать.  
Он хочет оставить меня с ним? Наедине? Что я буду с ним делать? Я просто не представляю, как…  
\- Адам! – русоволосый паренек с разбегу кинулся мне на шею. МАМА!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Я не знал, куда мне деть свои руки. Не могу же я обнять его? Я его совсем не знаю! ТАК, ПАРЕНЬ, ТЫ ПЕРЕГИБАЕШЬ ПАЛКУ!!!!  
Мой воображаемый любовник начал покрывать мой лоб и щеки поцелуями… А я смотрел на ухмыляющегося Томми и… Блять, почему он не сердиться? Как он может так реагировать на это?! Я бы убил того, кто посмел бы прикоснуться к моему Котенку!  
И тут я вспомнил о нашем с ним уговоре. Надо постараться вести себя, как друг.  
\- Ладно, мальчики, я ухожу, - Томми помахал рукой мне и спине Артура, и через секунду я уже был один на один с этой обезьянкой. Что я могу на это сказать? Только одно… Блять!  
\- Адам, я так соскучился! Ты себе даже не представляешь! Ты…  
\- Так, стоп. Не так быстро, - я перебил эту надвигающуюся лавину, скидывая его с себя.  
Наверное, это был грубо, но по-другому я не мог. Для меня он - чужой человек.  
\- Черт, прости, я просто забыл и… Адам, извини я просто подумал, что возможно ты хоть что-нибудь вспомнишь. И я…  
\- Артур! – я все-таки не сдержался. И я променял Томми на него? – Хватит закатывать тут истерику! Я ни хрена не вспомнил за это время, что прошло с момента выписки. Так что, да, я по-прежнему не помню тебя, но Томми сказал, что ты – мой друг. И я ему верю.  
\- Ему? А мне? – у него был вид побитой собаки. Да, что же я за чудовище-то такое! – Прости, Адам, я согласен побыть просто другом.  
Он достал из кармана платок и промокнул чуть влажные глаза. Затем он так же деловито положил его назад и протянул мне руку.  
\- Давай заново, меня зовут Артур.  
Я посмотрел на него как на ненормального, но все же протянул руку в ответ.  
\- Адам.  
Мы пожали друг другу руки , а потом… Не знаю, наверное, во всем виноват весь идиотизм ситуации, но мы разразились хохотом. Черт! Чувствую, что поскучать мне не дадут.  
Обстановка стала менее напряженной, и я позволил себе расслабиться.  
\- Хочешь есть? Я тут приготовил кое-что.., - я неопределенно махнул в сторону кухни, но Артур лишь отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Нет? Как хочешь, - я пожал плечами, - я тут пытаюсь дозвониться до Монте, в отчаянной надежде на репетицию.  
Я рассмеялся от своих же слов. Черт! Чувствую себя идиотом.  
\- Ты, случайно, не в курсе, где у меня репетиционная база? – практически на авось поинтересовался я, и был в конкретном шоке, услышав ответ.  
\- Случайно, в курсе. - Он все же прошел на кухню за кофе.  
Когда он назвал адрес, я не удивился. Я всегда был в восторге от студии, которую мы оккупировали под работу. Так что, да, я не удивился, узнав, что ничего не изменилось.  
\- Прекрасно. - Я в предвкушении потер руки. - Есть желание прокатиться?


	12. Chapter 12

POV Томми

\- Пять минут перерыв! – Алекс снял гитару с плеча и отложил в сторону.  
Давно пора! А то я уже замаялся повторять новую песню Алекса снова и снова и… до бесконечности. Чувствуя себя каким-то утомленным, я подумал, что кружка крепкого кофе мне не помешает. Сегодняшнее утро было настолько насыщенным, что волшебный напиток казался почти панацеей, а еще предстоит не менее насыщенный день.  
\- Выкладывай, - Алекс отобрал у меня кружку и сделал глоток. Я хотел возмутиться его наглостью, но он, сделав еще пару глотательных движений, вернул мне ее назад.  
\- И что же желает от меня услышать Ваше Величество? – я расположился в большом кресле.  
Обожаю это кресло! В нем так приятно тонуть…  
\- Мое Величество хочет знать, как обстоят дела у моих приближенных, - Алекс взял стул и уселся прямо напротив.  
\- Все просто потрясающе, - я вдохнул потрясающий аромат, - мы поговорили, и решили остаться друзьями.  
Прошло, наверное, не меньше двух минут, прежде чем Алекс отошел от полученной информации.  
\- П-прости?  
\- Прощаю. Мы с Адамом решили побыть друзьями, пока к нему не вернутся воспоминания, - я поставил кружку на столик, - я не хочу пользоваться моментом, Алекс. И… я еще до конца не понимаю своих чувств. Все столько запутано, что понадобиться слишком много времени, чтобы распутать этот клубок. Понимаешь… Эта чертова амнезия, Артур, Стив… А мне на самом деле нравится Стив, Алекс!  
Я выдохнул. Еще не хватало вывернуть на Алекса все это дерьмо! Что же делать…  
Вчерашние события выбили меня из колеи, а сегодняшнее утро просто добило. Я снова был с Адамом, пусть наши отношения имели и другую окраску, но это все равно был Адам. И он снова был прежним. До этого я и не понимал, как же сильно я скучал по нему. Именно по нему, а не по сексу или по всем этим безумствам, которые мы вытворяли, оставаясь тет-а-тет.  
А когда я увидел, как Артур обнимает его, покрывая все лицо поцелуями, я испытал такую злость, что температура моей крови возросла настолько быстро, что я не успел даже среагировать должным образом. Вместо этого я предпочел сбежать, послав напоследок растерянному Адаму улыбку. Черт! Перед глазами появилось его лицо, на котором застыло выражение полной растерянности и паники. Бедный… Он же буквально остался наедине с абсолютно чужим человеком! О чем я думал тогда, соглашаясь? Блять… По-моему у меня начинается раздвоение личности. Одна половина меня начисто пытается забыть все, что произошло, и сполна насладиться настоящим, Стивом, музыкой. Вторая же… сгорала от любви, ревности, надежды и безысходности. Я все еще надеялся, что он, вспомнив, выберет меня, а не свою новую пассию. Но, одновременно с этим, я понимал, что моя надежда не имеет под собой основания. Она висит в воздухе, потому что мы умудрились разрушить весь фундамент.  
\- И что теперь? Так и будешь притворяться, и врать ему в лицо? – Алекс закинул ногу за ногу.  
\- Я не собираюсь врать ему! Я просто хочу, чтобы все было … Боже, я не знаю, чего я хочу! – допиваю остывший кофе. – Я люблю Адама, но я не уверен ни в его чувствах, ни в его окончательном выборе, а что-либо пытаться предугадать сейчас – глупо и абсолютно лишено смысла. Но, в то же время, мне нравится Стив, и я знаю, что смогу влюбиться в него, когда смогу отпустить от себя Адама. Вопрос лишь в том, смогу ли я это сделать? А, если да, то, когда?  
Друг не произнес в ответ ни слова. Я уже приготовился к проповеди, но он лишь хлопнул в ладоши и сказал:  
\- Пошли в зал, у меня есть новая идея предстоящего выступления.  
Я посидел в одиночестве еще пару минут, а потом последовал за другом.  
Этот ад продолжался еще целых три часа! И, когда я все же смог сделать глоток свежего воздуха, время уже хорошо перевалило за полдень. Сейчас, наверное, уже около четырех часов. Надо быстрее добраться до центра, где меня должен ждать Стив. Может, стоит позвонить Адаму, чтобы узнать, как он там справляется с Артуром? Но, поборов в себе это желание, я пошел дальше, затыкая уши наушниками, и полностью отключаясь от внешнего мира.  
\- Привет, прости, я немного опоздал, - залетаю в кафе, в котором за одним из столиков, меня уже ожидал Стив. – У Алекса новая песня, и это было просто… ужасно. Не в смысле песни, а в смысле процесса. И… Вот чего, ты, смеешься?  
\- Ты такой милый, когда смущаешься, - он улыбался своей голливудской улыбкой, от которой я просто растекся лужицей.  
До сих пор удивляюсь, почему он решил обратить на меня внимание. Ведь он – мечта всех без исключения. Я прошелся взглядом по сильному красивому лицу и мощному телу. Черт! Он просто идеален, и, если бы не мое глупое сердце, и еще более шизанутый мозг, то я был бы на седьмом небе от счастья! Но… Всегда есть эти дебильные “но”!  
Он заказывает нам еду, а я, доверившись его выбору, просто наблюдаю. Я – псих! И я знаю это.  
\- О чем задумался?  
А я задумался?  
\- Да так, обо всем и ни о чем, - моргаю, отгоняя образ черноволосого ангела. Хотя, в моем случае, скорее змея-искусителя, - ты немного нервный. Что-то случилось?  
Кладу свою руку поверх его широкой ладони, и он сам переплетает наши пальцы. Так странно… Его руки такие большие в сравнении с моими довольно узкими ладонями. Это так красиво, так надежно и… странно. Я не могу не признать это. Это так уютно, так нежно, но, одновременно, это так непривычно и немного … дискомфортно. Ха-ха! Говорю же, я - псих!  
\- Клиент отказался от нашей рекламы, и мы понесли некоторые убытки, - он немного грустно вздохнул, - но я не хочу обсуждать это, не хочу портить эти прекрасные мгновения.  
Он погладил мое запястье, и это было приятно. Очень. У меня не было такого раньше… Еще никогда я не испытывал дрожи от прикосновения чьих-либо рук, кроме рук Адама. Это начинает пугать. Мне приятно физически, но в моей душе появляется чувство неправильности. Словно эти руки не должны касаться меня... Боже, какая же чушь!!! Вероятно, это просто последствия, которые скоро пройдут. А не захотят уходить, так я их выгоню!  
Улыбаюсь его очередной шутке, полностью растворяясь в его голосе.  
\- Ты такой красивый, - слышу я, словно сквозь призму. Мы сменили тему? Когда?  
\- Спасибо, - чуть краснею, - ты тоже красивый.  
Заливаюсь краской. Напоминает разговор двух озабоченных школьников.  
\- Могу я..? – спрашивает он.  
Мой взгляд остановился на его губах, которые манили своей уверенностью. Опять, мой мозг всякую чушь выдает. Интересно, мозг поддается лечению?  
Его губы мягко касаются моих, а я… не знаю, что делать. Я хочу ответить, но боюсь, что мне понравится, а это перевернет все. Закрываю глаза на страх, и приоткрываю губы, пуская его язык внутрь. Он мягко изучает меня, а я просто позволяю, не стремясь отвечать. Я еще не решил, нравится ли мне это, но, определенно, это не вызывает ужаса или отвращения. Вот, только… рад ли я этому?


	13. Chapter 13

POV Адам

Должен признать, я неплох! Совсем неплох! Конечно, новый репертуар отличается от старого, даже слишком, но мне он все равно нравиться. Даже не знаю, наверное, своей динамикой и энергией. Как оказалось, у меня есть бэк-вокалистки... Понятия не имею, зачем я пригласил их, но в общую атмосферу они вписались очень точно. Я вчитывался в текст одной из песен, параллельно в наушниках слушая свое исполнение. Не могу поверить, что я делал это когда-то. Это все так нереально… Такое чувство, словно это все было не со мной, а с совершенно другим Адамом. Но, вспоминая про потерю памяти, я признаю произошедшее и происходящее. Как-никак я всегда оставался верен себе, и был уверен в каждом своем поступке, даже в том, который не помню.  
Артур сидит рядом и просто смотрит на меня, а я чувствую себя польщенным и растерянным. В его глазах отражается слепое обожание, которое я не могу принять, и, которое мне абсолютно не нужно. Все, чего я хочу, это видеть отражение любви в таких любимых шоколадных глазах. НЕТ! Я не хочу видеть ее отражение, я хочу видеть саму любовь. Я хочу умирать, сраженный ею, и воскресать, окрыленный этим чувством. И это все, чего я буду всегда хотеть. Томми… Малыш, что же мы делаем?  
Ко мне опять вернулось чувство вины за содеянное, и хуже всего то, что я не знал, как извиниться, что сделать, чтобы Томми не было настолько больно. Я тоже чувствовал эту боль, но осознание своей вины притупляло гнетущее ощущение в области сердца.  
Мы просто друзья… Я пытаюсь свыкнуться с этой мыслью, проклиная свою память за такую шутку. Черт! Почему она не возвращается? Томми сказал, что она может вернуться в любой момент, и я молюсь на каждую минуту, секунду… Но, нет, каждая из них обманывает мои надежды и ожидания.  
Перед моими глазами промелькнула чья-то ладонь. Возвратившись в реальность, мой взгляд сразу же уперся в грудь Монте. Поднимаю глаза на самого Питтмана, который с нечитаемым выражением на лице смотрит прямо мне в глаза. Хоть мы и знакомы уже давно, но я все равно немного тушуюсь перед ТАКИМ Монте. Ох, что сейчас будет… Бедные мои уши. Хорошо, что на мне наушники, и я не слышу его криков. А то, что он кричит, я вижу по открывающемуся слишком широко рту. Слава Богу он не догадался о наушниках! Все-таки свой голос в ушах слушать приятнее, чем… НЕТ!  
До Монте все же доходит, и наушники слетают с моей шеи. Черт!  
\- Что? – интересуюсь, как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- Земля вызывает Адама!!! – так мы не орем, а шутим?  
Делаю невинные глаза и с типичной американской улыбкой протягиваю ему текст.  
\- Я готов к экзекуции, - встаю со своего импровизированного трона. – Текст я еще не выучил, но мелодия прочно засела у меня на подкорке, так что, давай сделаем это.  
Вроде мне удалось успокоить этого монстра. Нет, вы не подумайте, что я ТАК думаю о Монте. Нет, ни в коем случае. Он просто потрясающий друг и наставник, более того, он мне, как второй отец. Просто в такие моменты он становится просто неуправляемым. Под “такими” я понимаю моменты на подобие этого: через три дня выступление, а у великого и неповторимого Адама Ламберта амнезия. Просто обхохочешься, не правда ли? И, чего только все такую шумиху подняли? Страшно подумать, что это может просочится в СМИ… Нет, об думать совсем не нужно.  
\- Ладно, начинаем, - Монте призвал всех в вниманию, - начинаем с последней, а потом все по плану.  
Монте взял в руки гитару и протянул мне назад листок с текстом.  
\- Держи, склерозник, - хей, а можно было не комментировать?!  
Это было тяжело. Не выдержав, я вновь взял в руки наушники. Теперь, главное, попасть в ритм. Дело пошло намного быстрее, и Монте больше не смотрел на меня волком, а я пытался погрузиться в музыку. Мне всегда это удавалось лучше, чем что-либо иное. В музыке можно было… переждать все трудности, и скрыться ото всех проблем. Каждая песня – это история, которую я пытаюсь рассказать. Если я их забыл, значит, надо включить все свою фантазию и придумать новые.  
Времени не хватало катастрофически, а все было настолько сыро и… да, отвратительно, что я впадал в темную пучину отчаяния. Хочу к Томми. Хочу просто увидеть его, его улыбку, и жизнь вновь засверкает всеми цветами и оттенками. Хочу просто быть с ним. Черт! Если так будет продолжаться, то увижу я его еще, ой, как нескоро. И, если судить по многообещающему взгляду Монте, я тут заночую… Потрясающая перспектива, Адам!  
\- Ты издеваешься?  
\- Ч-что?  
\- Где ты витаешь, Ламберт? – Монте остановился. – Ты можешь сосредоточиться?  
Опять я ушел в себя. Надо завязывать с этим, если я не хочу тут мучиться еще столько времени, кувыркаясь с микрофоном.  
Мы разошлись уже поздно вечером, когда темнота уже опустилась на город. Я вздохнул такой желанный дух свободы, наполняя легкие чувством эйфории.  
\- Адам, - Артур тронул меня за плечо, - прогуляемся?  
Боже, я уже забыл о его существовании. Нет, Артур, мы не пойдем гулять. Я хочу только в одно место, и это место называется дом. Я хочу домой.  
Отказываю ему со всей возможной в данной ситуации деликатностью. Он хороший парень, но… он не мой парень. И он не должен им быть.  
Томми я нахожу, сидящим на диване, и,читающим какую-то книгу. Он спокоен и умиротворен в отличие от возбужденного меня. И… Господи, на нем та самая байка с медвежонком, которую он носит уже столько лет! Если мне не изменяет память, он даже в колледже появлялся в ней.  
Я замер, боясь лишним движением разрушить все очарование момента. Он такой…нет, даже не любимый, а просто родной. Мое сердце разрывается от нежности и любви к этому человеку, но я не могу надеяться на что-то большее, чем дружба, пока не найду способ все вернуть назад. И, в первую очередь, я должен, нет, я обязан, вернуть его доверие.  
\- Как долго ты собираешься там стоять?  
\- Какие мы наблюдательные, - я рассмеялся, проходя в комнату.  
\- Ну, с кем поведешься.., - он ответил мне Моей улыбкой, от которой мое сердце екнуло.  
Я прошел на кухню, есть хотелось до ужаса. Наплевав на свое решение избавиться от всего “нажитого непосильным трудом”, я вытащил из холодильника фрукты и печенье.  
\- Ты долго гулял, - Томми отложил в сторону книгу и чуть согнул ноги в коленях, позволяя мне сесть рядом.  
Я чуть не подавился яблоком.  
\- Гулял? Если это называется “гулять”, то, вероятно, это была увеселительная прогулка к эшафоту, - нервно вгрызаюсь в сочный фрукт, - я был на репетиции.  
\- Эмм.  
\- Не то слово, Томми. Монте просто озверел, заставляя нас повторять все снова и снова. Мы выступаем через три дня, - принимаюсь за банан. Ммм, до чего же вкусно…  
Боже, это просто фантастика! Я даже на секунду прикрываю глаза от наслаждения, которое не может омрачить количество калорий, которые я непременно наберу. Плевать, просто, плевать. Открываю глаза, встречая взгляд Томми. Его глаза неотрывно следят за моим лицом, и в них такой непонятный блеск…  
\- Что? – не удерживаюсь от вопроса. Мне интересно!  
\- Н-ничего.


	14. Chapter 14

POV Томми

Еще подъезжая к дому, я отметил отсутствие каких-либо признаков жизни в нем. Как я и ожидал, коридор встретил меня тишиной и темнотой, и я, откинув в сторону ключи, включил свет. То, что Адама здесь нет, было понятно и так, но я все-таки не удержался, чтобы не позвать его. Как я и говорил, тишина. Интересно, где его носит? И, где Артур, который так рвался проводить с ним все свободное время? Я старался гнать от себя мысль, что они ушли вместе и где-то гуляют. Я не хотел даже слышать что-нибудь подобное, но мой неугомонный мозг не хотел отдыхать. Меня просто… Да, я злюсь, пусть и без причины. Я провел потрясающий день с человеком, который мне нравится, но даже это не могло искоренить из моего сердца искорки ревности. И, если Адам не принесет свою знаменитую задницу в ближайший час, то эти искорки превратятся в костер, и я сгорю в пожаре собственного сердца. Ну, что за хрень-то такая!  
Словно я на самом деле существую в двух экземплярах, которые сменяют друг друга в зависимости от того, кто рядом со мной. Со Стивом я - милый паренек, который с широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит на свою ожившую мечту, свой идеал. А с Адамом… А с Адамом, я просто Томми. И я рад, что есть место, где я могу остаться собой.  
Быстро привожу себя в порядок, и переодеваюсь. Раньше я просто обожал проводить время в ванной наедине со всеми этими скляночками, баночками и прочими вещичками, которые Адам просто сгребал с полок магазинов в огромнейшем количестве. Особенно я наслаждался, когда мы принимали душ или ванну вместе. Это всегда было так нежно и так по-домашнему, что я просто переполнялся эмоциями, от которых хотелось парить.  
Я задержал взгляд на своем отражении. Кто же ты, Томми Джо Ретлифф?  
Я не могу объяснить, почему я не переоделся в домашнюю одежду, а вместо этого отыскал в шкафу узкие голубые джинсы и старую байку, от которой Адам просто сходил с ума. Я натягивал на себя все это, прекрасно зная, что вечером я буду снимать и закидывать все обратно.  
Беру с полки буклет, оставленный когда-то давно Саули, но даже и не пытаюсь хоть что-нибудь разобрать в нем. Он нужен только для того, чтобы создать нужную атмосферу. Блять, да где же шляется этот сукин сын?! И где, блять, загуляли на пару мое достоинство и здравый смысл?  
Даже не пытаюсь что-нибудь разобрать в напечатанном. Опять, небось, реклама очередной выставки или торжественного мероприятия. Так, по-моему, я слышу звук открывающейся двери.  
Утыкаюсь носом в буклет, и жду, пока он пройдет в комнату, но он не спешит этого делать. Я чувствую взгляд Адама на себе, который мягко скользит по моему телу. Пожалуйста, не делай этого, не заставляй меня чувствовать…  
\- Как долго ты там собираешься стоять?  
\- Какие мы наблюдательные, - он рассмеялся, и, прошел на кухню. Бедненький, проголодался…  
\- Ну, с кем поведешься.., - я улыбаюсь открыто и широко, несмотря на весь сарказм, который из меня просто прет.  
\- Ты долго гулял, - делаю вид, что мне плевать на него. Если бы…  
\- Гулял? – он приземляется возле меня так, что я чувствую прикосновение его спины к моим ногам. Не возбуждающе, но все равно приятно. - Если это называется “гулять”, то, вероятно, это была увеселительная прогулка к эшафоту. Я был на репетиции.  
Как камень с души… Я еле-еле удержался, чтобы не выдохнуть во всю силу своих легких. Я готов поклоняться всем известным богам, благодаря их за трудоголизм Адама. Значит… А как же Артур? Где был он?  
Мой рот уже открывается для следующего вопроса, когда… О Господи! Перед моими глазами словно разворачивается сцена из порнофильма, но… БОЖЕ, как же это ... горячо. Смотреть, как приоткрывается чувственный рот и чуть влажные губы заглатывают банан, как от наслаждения закрываются глаза, как… это просто выше моих сил.  
Я уверен, что все это хорошо отрепетированный спектакль, разыгрываемый специально для меня. Я понимал, что он хочет этим добиться, я знал…  
\- Что? – его голубые глаза совершенно спокойны, а рука медленно поглаживает живот от удовольствия.  
\- Н-ничего, - я еще и извращенец!  
Сглатываю комок в горле, мешающий говорить. Блять, Адам, какой же ты… Сексуальный? Притягательный? Ослепительный? Все эти эпитеты не отражают всю суть этого человека, а он, поверьте, на самом деле потрясающий человек. О чем я думаю? Почему я не ненавижу его так, как должен, просто обязан? Почему мне не хочется расцарапать ему лицо до крови, вымещая всю свою боль и поруганные чувства? Почему я не могу просто возненавидеть его, ведь ненависть и любовь всегда ходят рядом? Чем-то напоминает ту давнюю ссору, когда Адам назвал меня шлюхой. Но, тогда все воспринималось не так остро.  
Я просто не могу не задать этот вопрос, который терзал меня еще час назад.  
\- А где был Артур?  
\- Со мной, - Адам принимается грызть печенье.  
Блять!!!! Мне все равно… Мне все равно…  
\- На репетиции? А как отреагировали остальные? – молюсь, чтобы мой голос звучал сухо. О чем я думал, разрешая им видеться?  
\- Хм… знаешь, - Адам отложил от себя упаковку с лакомством, - такое впечатление, что это было в порядке вещей. Словно, я не единожды приводил его с собой.  
Еще бы! Вы ведь целых два месяца друг от друга не могли отлипнуть! Он ведь… блять, твой официальный бойфренд, которым я так и не стал за все эти годы! Но за это я не могу упрекать его, ибо решение было обоюдным.  
Как я вообще могу упрекать его, если сам ежедневно грешу? Ведь Стив…  
Я опять забыл, что Адам, сидящий рядом со мной, это Адам, каким он был три года назад. Он уже не мой парень, а Артура, и, вроде, я должен отойти в тень, но не могу. Я разрываюсь от противоречивых чувств, но не могу отказаться ни от Адама, ни от Стива.  
Адам веселился, в деталях описывая сегодняшнюю репетицию и "праведный гнев" Монте, но я уже умел видеть его усталость, скрытую за солнечной улыбкой.  
Как там звучало: “Я подумаю об этом завтра”? Вот и я подумаю обо всем этом дерьме завтра.  
Я уже уходил, когда мне в спину раздался его вопрос:  
\- Мы можем провести завтрашний день вместе?


	15. Chapter 15

POV Адам

Я разлепляю глаза, предвкушая предстоящий день. Томми ответил “да” на мое предложение провести день вместе. Как же я скучал по нему! И сейчас я наслаждался. Чем раньше я встану, тем больше времени у нас будет, верно? Надо только поднять эту спящую красавицу…  
Конечно, над первой половиной этого прекрасного дня будет висеть огромная черная туча, которую зовут Монте, но зато вторая… Так, Адам, вставай!  
Стоило мне только выйти из комнаты, как мне в нос ударил просто одуряющий аромат. Прислушиваясь к своему носу, я иду на кухню. Оказывается, Томми уже давно встал и успел приготовить завтрак. Я этим обрадован, но и немного огорчен, потому что просто обожаю будить его, даже, несмотря на то, что, как правило, это имеет для меня отдаленные последствия.  
\- Привет, - он улыбается мне, освещая все своей улыбкой.  
Кажется, кое-кто просто в потрясающем настроении… Обожаю это чудо!  
\- Я приготовил завтрак, так что садись, - он протягивает мне ложку и красноречиво кидает взгляд на стол.  
Проследив за направлением его взгляда, я тяжело вздохнул, чем вызвал недоумение на лице Котенка. Перевожу взгляд со стола на зеркало и обратно. Охх!  
Томми просто сложило от смеха, когда до него дошло, что было причиной моего поведения. Что смешного в том, что я забочусь о своей фигуре?  
\- Адам, ты – это нечто! Не беспокойся об этом, ты в прекрасной физической форме, - Томми шутливо толкнул меня кулаком в плечо, - тем более, блинчики с джемом еще никому не вредили.  
\- И это говорит человек, который может себе позволить слопать торт размером со слона, - ворчу себе под нос, но послушно притягиваю к себе тарелку.  
\- Завидуйте молча, мистер Ламберт, - Томми все еще веселиться, а я продумываю план… А, впрочем, какая разница? За то, что я сделал, я еще и не то заслужил!  
Я все еще не могу понять реакцию Томми на произошедшее… Прошло уже два месяца с момента моей измены, а он ведет себя так, словно ничего не поменялось. Ну, если не брать в расчет секс! Я скучал по сексу с ним, но сохранить наши отношения для меня НАМНОГО важнее всех наших кувырканий в постели.  
\- Так, чем займемся?  
Я проглотил кусочек блинчика, запивая его кофе.  
\- Сначала нужно заглянуть на огонек к Мо, а потом мы что-нибудь с тобой придумаем, - честно говоря, я еще не думал, чем мы будем заниматься. Если бы не репетиция, я бы вообще с удовольствием просто остался бы дома с ним.  
\- Здорово! – его лицо опять засверкало. Интересно, что он нашел в этом хорошего? – Я соскучился по твоей команде, Адам. С удовольствие поболтаю с Монте и остальными.  
Ага, ну, это радует, что любимый человек будет присутствовать при моей казни.  
\- В таком случае, желаю тебе хорошенько повеселиться.  
Томми состроил рожицу, увидев которую я чуть было, не поперхнулся. Вот почему, когда мы общаемся, как друзья, мы так хорошо ладим друг с другом?

***

\- Всем привет!  
\- ТОММИ!!!!! – Кем мгновенно подлетела к моему Котенку, сжимая в объятиях.  
Все остальные тоже подтянулись к нам, приветствуя его. Монте как-то уж очень странно посмотрел на меня, но промолчал. Не понял? Что не так?  
\- Решил заглянуть в гости? – он прижал к себе Томми. Томми такой маленьких в сравнении с Мо… И, Боже, как же мне нравится его тело!  
\- Да, решил сходить за компанию, - Томми сразу же уселся в мое кресло, - Алекс с Саули устроили себе выходной, ну… вы понимаете, о чем я.  
Все засмеялись, кивая. Представляю, в каком ритме проходит этот “выходной”!  
\- Ладно, быстро все по местам. - Монте сразу же начал командовать. - Адам, надеюсь, ты выучил текст?  
Конечно же, выучил! Я же не самоубийца! Итак, дамы и господа, начинается представление “Ад 2 или Ад возвращается”!  
Я не отрывал взгляда от Котенка, и, как ни странно, это придавало сил и энергии. Я ни разу не сбился при исполнении, и, в сравнении с вчерашним, это настоящий прогресс. Монте был вполне спокоен и удовлетворен, и у меня появилась надежда на скорейшее избавление.  
Томми улыбался, а я порхал где-то над землей и не хотел приземляться.  
\- Ладно, на сегодня хватит! – неужели?  
Побросав все оборудование на стол, я схватил Томми за руку и потащил к выходу.  
\- Всем пока! – еще успел крикнуть Котенок, но тяжелая дверь практически сразу захлопнулась за его спиной.  
\- Ты чувствуешь это? – я отпустил его и сделал глубокий вдох. – Свобода!  
\- Ну, все прошло не так уж и плохо, - он медленно двинулся по улице, самостоятельно выбирая направление.  
Мне оставалось только довериться ему.  
\- Пошли в парк, а? – Томми жалобно посмотрел мне в глаза.  
\- В парк? – я состроил на лице глубокую задумчивость, но потом сам не выдержал и рассмеялся. – Веди меня, мой …  
\- Заткнись! – Он закрыл своей ладошкой мне рот.  
\- Вредина.  
\- Адам, годы общения с тобой, не могли не сказаться на моем поведении, - усмехнулся Томми.  
Что??? Это не правда!!!  
\- Врешь! Ты был уже испорчен донельзя, когда мы с тобой познакомились.  
\- Я??? – Томми остановился. – По-моему это ты был самим воплощением наглости и …  
\- Я??? Когда это?  
\- Ну, наверное, когда ты валялся на мне в коридоре, и… Боже, до сих пор помню это “двинь задницей”!  
Меня прорвало. Черт! Эти воспоминания бесценны! Я словно окунулся в прошлое, пропуская сквозь себя моменты нашего “начала”.  
\- Я просто был выбит из колеи и не знал, куда деть свои чувства, - я продолжал идти, таща его за рукав куртки, - ты был таким… таким… просто ТАКИМ…  
\- Ламберт, ты само красноречие, - Томми вырвал рукав из моей цепкой хватки.  
Он немного надулся. До парка мы шли в полном молчании, каждый погруженный в свои собственные мысли. Я размышлял о нашей первой встрече. Я вспоминал, какие чувства испытал, впервые увидев эти глаза. Помню, словно это было вчера, как просто смотрел в них и тонул в их глубине, не пытаясь даже спастись от этой стихии. Помню, как тяжело нам дались эти отношения, и, как мне было больно, когда я думал, что навсегда потерял своего Котенка. Наверное, меня никогда не оставит этот безумный страх, который не покидал меня все эти дни, проведенные в больнице рядом с ним.  
\- Адам, все хорошо? – Томми мягко взял мою руку в свою.  
Я кивнул, не найдя в себе сил ответить. Ты не поймешь меня, малыш.  
Мы прогуливались по аллеям, в тени раскидистых деревьев. Я хотел обнять его, прижать к своей груди и целовать, целовать, целовать… Боже, как же я хочу почувствовать вкус его губ, таких потрясающих губ, от одного взгляда на которые мне начисто сносит крышу! Но я не могу, и это сводит меня с ума. Мне даже не позволяется взять его за руку, переплетая наши пальцы.  
Мы часто гуляли здесь, наслаждаясь друг другом. Помню, как я, позабыв обо всем на свете, буквально вжимал Томми в дерево, а он отвечал с такой страстью, что нам еле хватило сил на то, чтобы добраться до дома. Это было всего несколько лет назад, но такое ощущение, что все это выдумка. Потому что сейчас… Я не знаю, кто мы сейчас.  
Я чувствовал, как что-то ускользает от меня. Все эти непонятные мне взгляды, слова, поступки заставляют меня задумываться о том, что же я забыл. И это только стимулирует мое страстное желание вспомнить, но я не могу. Странно, как все случается в жизни… Некоторые не могут забыть, а я не могу вспомнить.


	16. Chapter 16

POV Томми

Мы присели на скамью, стоящую в тени большого дерева. Адам сидел рядом и улыбался самой солнечной и обаятельной улыбкой, а я поймал себя на мысли, что очень хочу прислониться к нему, положив голову ему на плечо. Я всегда так делал раньше: просто так, без всяких слов, укладывал голову ему на плечо, а он обнимал меня, крепко прижимая к себе. К сожалению все это было раньше.  
Знаете, говорят, что со СВОИМ человеком приятно даже молчать. А мне было уютно молчать рядом с Адамом, и нам не нужны были слова, чтобы понимать друг друга. И это было прекрасное чувство.  
Уже смеркалось, когда мы решили идти назад домой. Мне не хотелось уходить, но было уже поздно и на завтра было запланировано много дел.  
\- Адам, - я тихо позвал его.  
Он развернулся и внимательно посмотрел мне прямо в глаза. Какие же у него красивые глаза!  
\- Я… просто… хотел сказать.., - я не мог найти слов, - спасибо, что вытащил меня. День был просто чудесный, и…  
\- Хей, - он взял меня за руку и улыбнулся, - день еще не закончился, и я обещаю тебе не менее чудесное его продолжение. Мы пойдем домой, я приготовлю что-нибудь очень-очень вкусное и… да, очень калорийное, мы включим один из твоих вестернов и просто проведем хорошо время. Как тебе такой план?  
Звучит просто потрясающе, особенно, часть про вестерн: обожаю смотреть что-либо с Адамом. Раньше подобный план можно было продолжить пунктиком, включающим медленный и бесконечный секс, от которого взлетаешь к небесам и теряешь ощущение собственного тела. Но… вкусный ужин и вестерн тоже звучит очень здорово. Честно говоря, именно такой вечер я предпочел бы всем клубам и вечеринкам мира. Только спокойствие, умиротворение и Адам. Идеальное сочетание.  
Я не хочу сегодня думать обо всех этих проблемах, хоть и обещал себе вчера сделать это. Не хочу думать ни о Стиве, с которым сегодня даже не созванивался, ни о своем разрыве с Адамом… Я просто хочу насладиться его обществом так, как раньше. Ведь… Кто знает, когда именно память вернется к нему и, соответственно, сам Адам вернется к Артуру? Кто знает, что будет уже завтра?  
\- Ты опять ушел в себя? – улыбнулся Адам. – Ты хоть табличку вешай, типа “буду не скоро”.  
Я просто не мог остаться равнодушным. Черт, Адам!  
\- Я рад, что ты снова улыбаешься так искренне, - Адам задержал взгляд на моих губах.  
Я чуть покраснел. Я не мог этого видеть, но прекрасно чувствовал, как мои щеки начинает гореть. Будто бы ты не знаешь, Адам, что я не умею скрывать от тебя свои чувства. А, может, я и умею, а это ты настолько хорошо изучил меня, что видишь то, что другим даже и не мерещится.  
Несмотря на всю боль, что ты мне причинил, я все равно безмерно благодарен судьбе за то, что она подарила мне тебя. Я не знаю, как будут развиваться события после твоего прозрения, если это можно так назвать, но я уверен, что для меня это будет весьма серьезный выбор. На самом деле, существует всего да варианта развития событий: первый – ты вспомнишь и вернешься к своему солнечному мальчику; второй – ты выберешь меня, а дальше это будет уже мое решение. И я не уверен, что найду в себе силы отказать тебе. Отказать себе.  
Все еще настолько сыро и непонятно, что строить какие-либо планы просто глупо. Это обыкновенные весы, которые взвешивают мои чувства. На одной чаше весов – Адам, с которым я провел потрясающие семь лет жизни, человек, с которым я познал все, начиная с бесконечной влюбленности, безудержной страсти и безмерного счастья, и заканчивая отчаянной болью и страданиями. А на второй – Стив и то будущее, которое меня может ожидать. Я знаю его недостаточно хорошо и слишком недолго, чтобы судить о нем, как о возможном партнере, но, как о человеке, я уже сложил о нем свое мнение. И… все данные в пользу того, что он может стать верным и надежным другом и партнером. Но ему чего-то все же не хватало, и мне надо выяснить, как можно быстрее, чего именно.  
Что-то меня опять унесло, и я прослушал большую половину из того, что говорил мне Адам. Слава Богу, что по части разговоров Адам достаточно предсказуем, и… Ха! Вот, вам, пожалуйста!  
-… Сутан ввязался в какое-то предприятие по созданию новой коллекции дизайнерского дома… Черт! Как же он называется? – Адам ненадолго задумался, но, так и не вспомнив, продолжил дальше. - Так вот, он говорит, что в коллекции будут представлены потрясающие кожаные…  
Нет, все-таки можно позволить себе еще немного побыть в гостях у себя в голове. Во всяком случае, будет явно полезнее. И так, о чем это я?  
\- Так, что ты думаешь? – я еще не ушел в свои мысли достаточно глубоко, и все же услышал, адресованный мне вопрос.  
Блять! Что он спрашивает? Пять минут назад он говорил о Сутане, но он так быстро умеет перестраиваться с одной мысли на другую, что уследить за цепочкой его логических суждений весьма трудно, но… Блять, надо же что-нибудь ответить!  
\- Нет, - само по себе слетает с моих губ.  
\- Вот и я ему говорю, что не поддерживаю его этого решения! – ммм… я угадал? – Мы разговаривали вчера по телефону, пока я шел домой, и…  
Адам пускается в дальнейшие пространные рассуждения, но я уже боюсь что-либо упустить из его монолога. Скорее бы дойти до дома и сбежать от него в душ!  
К тому моменту, как мы переступили порог, я уже был полностью осведомлен о культурной жизни всего города и Сутана, в частности.  
\- Я в душ, - предупреждаю Адама, а сам, как можно быстрее пытаюсь отгородиться дверью, чтобы предупредить очередные “а знаешь?”.  
Где он только понахватался всего этого за какие-то несколько дней, при условии, что у него амнезия? А впрочем, я знаю… Интернет, Саули и Сутан.  
Я запер дверь, чего, кстати, никогда раньше не делал, и начал раздеваться. Я боялся, что Адам зайдет и увидит меня обнаженным? Нет… Он уже видел меня таким так часто, что я уже вряд ли смог бы его чем-нибудь удивить. Я боялся, что сам не сдержусь, находясь под прицелом его глаз? Да, возможно… А я не имел права переступать черту, каких бы усилий мне бы этого ни стоило.  
Ловлю себя на мысли, что в последнее время часто начал смотреть в зеркало. И, что я пытаюсь там найти? Или жду, что мое отражение подскажет мне правильный ответ? Осматриваю руки… Я подумываю сделать себе еще одно тату, но не уверен, что так уж сильно этого хочу. Не знаю… Такое странное ощущение двойственности: и хочу, и не хочу.  
Принимаю душ медленно, наслаждаясь любимым цитрусовым ароматом, который просто обожаю. Адам, зная, мое пристрастие к этому запаху, постоянно пытался прикупить что-нибудь новенькое, из-за чего сейчас у нас на полках стояло целая куча всего такого разного.  
Так же медленно одеваю на себя домашнюю футболку и штаны. Все в моих действиях просто пропитано неспешностью.  
Адам уже что-то там шаманит у плиты, и я присоединяюсь к его акту творчества.  
\- Я уже хотел идти тебя спасать, - он не отрывается от сковороды, что там беспрестанно помешивая.  
\- Кто бы говорил! – я достаю из холодильника овощи, чтобы сделать салат. – Тебя самого надо чуть ли не силком отрывать от “процедур красоты”.  
\- Вот именно, что меня. Ты-то всегда справлялся в рекордно быстрые сроки.  
Быстрые? Это он называет быстрые? Ну, если он судит по себе, то я бы даже сказал “молниеносные”.  
Спокойно занимаемся каждый своим делом, не отвлекаясь, но иногда чуть подтрунивая над друг другом. По этому я тоже скучал. Очень. Все-таки Адам – это Адам, и этим все сказано.  
Ужинать решили гостиной, уместившись вдвоем на узком диване так, что наши ноги замком соединялись друг с другом. Мило, нечего сказать. Несмотря на план, мы не включили фильм. Нам не нужен был кто-то "третий лишний".  
\- Расскажи мне что-нибудь, - попросил Адам, после почти пяти минут полного молчания.  
\- Ммм?  
\- Расскажи мне о чем-нибудь интересном, что случилось с нами за эти три года, - повторил он свою просьбу.  
Интересное? Да, за эти три года случилось кое-что ВЕСЬМА интересное, особенно ближе к концу этих трех лет.  
\- Два года назад, воспользовавшись двухнедельным отпуском, мы ездили на отдых в Мексику, - начал я свой рассказ. Адам отложил в сторону тарелку и с неким неверием заглянул мне в глаза, - да, и не смотри на меня так. Инициатором был ты и только ты.  
\- Кто бы сомневался.  
\- Да. – Я кивнул. – Боже, Адам, ты горел таким сумасшедшим энтузиазмом, когда предлагал это. Ты буквально поставил меня перед фактом, и к тому времени, как я появился дома, ты меня уже ждал с собранными чемоданами.  
Я рассмеялся, вспоминая свое удивление от вида Адама, сидящего на большом черном "монстре".  
\- Мы вылетели той же ночью, а днем уже грелись, точнее, как по мне, так просто жарились под палящими лучами мексиканского Солнца. Ты все говорил, что это настолько редкий шанс выбраться куда-то вдвоем, что не воспользоваться таким подарком - грех.  
Адам усмехнулся. Он знает, что это вполне в его стиле.  
\- Мы прекрасно проводили время: дни на пляже или на арендованной тобой яхте, а вечера - в номере отеля. Это были прекрасные две недели моей жизни, Адам. Моей. А вот ты…  
Я рассмеялся своему воспоминанию. Как же это все…  
\- Что я? – Адам придвинулся чуть ближе ко мне, не отрывая глаз от моего лица.  
\- Ну, для тебя отдых закончился с небольшими последствиями, - я улыбался, проживая те мгновения заново, - скажем так, представь себе формулу: твоя кожа плюс Солнце равно..?  
\- Томми… Только не говори мне, что я…  
\- Именно. До сих пор в голове стоит твой душераздирающий крик, мягко переходящий ультразвук, когда в одно прекрасно утро ты обнаружил на своей коже новое поколение веснушек.  
Я не выдержал, буквально разрываясь от смеха. Боже!  
А вот Адаму было не до смеха: он судорожно засучил рукава, придирчиво изучая каждое пятнышко, пытаясь выявить пополнение в семействе.  
\- Адам, я говорил тебе это тогда, и скажу сейчас. Мне нравятся твои веснушки, они очень милые и…  
\- Уродливые!  
\- А я говорю, что они милые! И не спорь со мной! – я задержал взгляд на его губах. – Мне нравятся они все, но фаворитами я все же считаю два милых пятнышка на твоей нижней губе.  
Адам провел языком по указанному месту, а я проследил за этим жестом. Черт! Вот же я сморозил!  
Наши взгляды встретились, и в глазах напротив, я увидел все, что съедало меня все эти дни. Эти глаза затягивали, погружали в свою пучину, и, если я продолжу, то просто уже не выплыву. Они гипнотизировали, притягивая все мои желания и порабощая волю. Они…  
\- Уже поздно, а завтра еще многое надо сделать. - Я потянулся и встал с дивана. – Спокойной ночи, Адам.


	17. Chapter 17

POV Адам

\- Адам, ты продумал сегодняшний образ? – Кем поправила платок на моей шее.  
\- Мне это не надо, я даже в половой тряпке выгляжу безупречно, - я лишь пожал плечами. Что за глупый вопрос?  
\- Ну, думаю, весь секрет в том, что ты способен половую тряпку выдать за дизайнерскую вещь из последней коллекции.  
Я рассмеялся, обнимая подругу. А вы сомневаетесь? Да я буду выглядеть безупречно даже в костюме АдАма! О, Господи… Хахахаха! Смешно вышло!!! Адам в костюме АдАма! В таком виде я вообще само совершенство.  
\- Артур придет вечером? Он просто без ума от тебя на сцене, - Кем продолжила говорить сквозь улыбку, - вы оба потом такие … сумасшедшие.  
Я отстранился от нее, сразу становясь напряженным донельзя. О чем она говорит? Причем здесь Артур? Ну, трахнулись мы пару раз, и, что? Мне абсолютно плевать на то, придет ли Артур на мое выступление. Я хочу, чтобы на нем были только Томми, Сау и Алекс. Мне хватит и одного Котенка. Зачем мне какой-то там Артур? Почему все так уверены, что этот парень мне настолько дорог?  
Я сначала хотел поинтересоваться у Кем, но потом передумал. Главное, ведь то, что я чувствую, верно? Или я забыл нечто намного более важное, чем я предполагал?  
Мне надо отдохнуть и набраться сил для сегодняшнего выступления, которое обещает перерасти в шикарнейшую вечеринку. Не то, чтобы я был против, но… Из головы не хотел выходить вчерашний день и Томми. После того, как он сбежал, а он, именно сбежал от меня вчера, я еще долго сидел в гостиной, размышляя и пытаясь угадать, что же между нами происходит.  
По дороге домой я зацепился взглядом за одну вывеску, и, не долго думая, заглянул внутрь. Боже! Что я делаю? О чем я только думаю? Но… заглушив в себе все эти мысли, я все-таки купил то, что хотел. Не буду пока задумываться об этом.  
Сейчас надо добраться до дома, лечь и хоть немного поспать, а потом будет время и подумать.

POV Томми

\- Ты сегодня какой-то странный, - я пригляделся к слишком напряженному Стиву, - что-то не так с работой?  
\- С работой все замечательно, - его тон сегодня явно не располагал к юмору, и что-то мне подсказывает, что я имею к этому самое прямое отношение.  
\- Что с тобой?  
\- Со мной? – он сделал глоток пива, которое заказал ранее. – Я чувствую себя прекрасно, Томми. Спасибо, что спросил.  
\- Стив!  
\- Я видел тебя вчера в парке с парнем, - он сделал еще один глоток, - мы искали место для панорамной съемки и… Вообщем, вы были там довольно долго и…  
\- Да, был, с парнем, - я кивнул, соглашаясь, - кстати, его зовут Адам.  
Он усмехнулся. Вот же идиот!  
\- Мы с ним знакомы уже семь лет. Более того мы все вместе учились в колледже: я, он, Алекс и Саули. Саули – это муж Алекса, - я рассмеялся от одного выражения его лица.  
\- Томми, это не было похоже на встречу старых друзей! – он горько усмехнулся. – Вы даже не разговаривали друг с другом, вы просто… Томми, я многое умею читать между строк. И он - не друг для тебя.  
И что ты предлагаешь мне ответить? Да, это был Адам, мой бывший парень, который внезапно забыл о том, что он бывший? Или как? Черт, я не могу ему соврать! Если я еще могу рассчитывать на него, как на своего возможного партнера, то придется открывать карты.  
\- Адам – мой друг, но он же, и мой бывший парень, - я сглотнул комок в горле, - просто… все сложно, Стив.  
\- Ты настолько близок со своим бывшим? – Стив ревновал, и это было видно очень хорошо.  
\- Стив, я же говорю, что все не так просто, как ты можешь подумать, - я пытался собраться с мыслями.  
\- Неужели, Том?  
Ненавижу, когда меня так называют!  
\- Стив! Мы расстались с ним два месяца назад, когда он бросил меня, и за все это время пересеклись всего один раз в клубе, и опять чуть было не разругались. Потом я встретил тебя и даже не думал о нем, но… Через несколько дней на моем пороге появился Алекс, который мне в лоб заявил, что Адам потерял память.  
\- Что?  
Я выдохнул. Это будет сложно.  
\- У него амнезия, Стив. Он забыл последние несколько лет и, как ты понимаешь, он забыл и наш разрыв тоже. Врач запретил рассказывать ему что-либо, потому что он должен все вспомнить сам. Господи, Стив, да у него есть официальный бойфренд, ради которого он меня кинул! И, когда все образуется, он вернется к нему.  
\- То есть… У тебя с ним… Вы…  
\- Ничего не было.  
Стив надолго замолчал, а я уже понадеялся на смену темы, но мои надежды оказались тщетными.  
\- Вы живете вместе, да?  
Я кивнул.  
\- Да, мы живем в одном доме, но спим в разных комнатах и ничего такого, о чем ты бы мог подумать, тоже нет, - я положил руку ему на плечо. Дерьмо!  
\- И он не задает никаких вопросов?  
\- Ну, он нашел в интернете фотки, на которых запечатлен он со своим бойфрендом, и, так как он не помнит, кто этот парень, то он решил, что просто изменил мне. И, чувствуя свою вину, вполне осознанно не идет пока на сближение…  
Я попытался пошутить, но даже сам у себя не смог вызвать улыбку. Сейчас и здесь все рухнет!  
\- А ты? Что ты думаешь обо все этом?  
\- Он мне по-прежнему дорог, и это правда. Я не хочу тебе врать. Все-таки мы были вместе на протяжении семи лет, и за это время он стал мне хорошим другом, и я чувствую, как … я не могу отпустить его от себя окончательно. Черт, Стив, прости…  
\- Продолжай, - хотел, как лучше, а получилось, как всегда. Стив злится и очень сильно.  
\- Когда к нему вернется память, а это может произойти в любой момент…  
\- А, если это не произойдет в ближайшем будущем, ты так и будешь притворяться? – он перебил меня, заглядывая в глаза.  
Об этом я как-то и не думал.  
\- Томми, ты должен ему все рассказать! Это несправедливо, как в отношении тебя, так и по отношению к нему. Как ты не понимаешь?!  
Блять! Чувствую себя просто ужасно, потому что он прав. Но я не могу вот так открыться Адаму, и, честно говоря, я не слишком этого и хочу. Какая-то часть меня наслаждается всем этим, и отчаянно хочет, чтобы воспоминания к Адаму вернулись, как можно позже. Знаю, что это поведение и логика страуса, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать.  
Я хочу сбежать ото всех, найти тихое местечко и переждать всю эту бурю.  
\- Стив, уже поздно. Давай, ты постараешься успокоиться, и завтра мы с тобой обо всем поговорим, хорошо?  
Не дожидаясь его ответа, я поспешил выйти на улицу.  
Сегодня вечером концерт Адама, и он просто снимет мне голову, если не увидит меня перед глазами.  
Жаль, что твоя память от тебя сбежала, Адам, ведь сегодня исполнится твое желание: я буду смотреть на тебя во время выступления. Черт! И почему мне так запомнилась именно эта его фраза?


	18. Chapter 18

POV Томми

Просыпаюсь рано, даже удивительно, насколько рано. Только открываю глаза, и воспоминания накатывают мощным потоком. Вчера я сходил все-таки на концерт Адама, и сейчас пребывал в просто “прекрасном” расположении духа! Блять! Как я мог быть таким доверчивым? Как я мог позволить себе надеяться на будущее вместе с Адамом? Да, я… Я просто ничтожество! Мне с самого начала надо было отказаться ото всей этой херни, и навсегда закрыть дверь за Адамом и своим прошлым. А я? А я, как верная собачонка, прибежал к своему хозяину! Но… Господи! Как?  
Вам, вероятно, интересно, что послужило причиной моих мыслей? Всего четыре буквы, складывающиеся в “АДАМ”. Сукин сын!  
Вчера после шоу я решил заглянуть к нему в гриммерку, и… мое сердце остановилось от того, что открылось моим глазам: Адам держал Артура на коленях, и они целовались. Блять! Блять! Блять! Даже вспоминать ничего не хочу! Разумеется, мне уже было не до вечеринок и отдыха. Я мгновенно примчался домой и лег спать с одной лишь мыслью: утром полностью разорвать все связи с этим ублюдком. И вот уже утро, и я полон решимости! Надеюсь, он уже притащил Себя домой!  
Надо воспользоваться временем, и собрать чемодан. Не хочу оставаться в этом доме больше. Пускай приводит сюда всех своих Артуров, а мне плевать. Все, я кончился…  
Боже, почему я такой идиот? Ведь мне все говорили, что нельзя притворяться, а я никого не слушал, слепо полагаясь не веление своего сердца. Вот и дополагался! Надо переехать на время куда-нибудь, к тому же Алексу, например. А, может, вообще вернуться в Лос-Анджелес? Надо будет еще подумать…  
Иду в гардеробную, чтобы забрать оттуда теплые вещи. Куда ни глянь – одни его тряпки. Ненавижу!!!  
Перекидываю его вещи с места на место, не особо заботясь об их сохранности. Если что, они с Артуром совершат чудеснейший набег на магазины и восполнят коллекцию. Не страшно. Во время одного из таких перекладываний, я заметил маленькую коробочку, выпавшую из внутреннего кармана куртки. Я всегда был любопытен, и на этот раз не смог удержаться. Перед моими глазами на синем дорогом бархате лежали два платиновых кольца, довольно простых, но ослепительно красивых. В них не было ни камней, ни каких либо иных украшений… просто надпись : “P.S.: I Love You”. На моих глазах появились слезы. Слезы гнева, злости, ревности и бессилия. Твою мать! Он даже кольца успел купить!  
А Артур не промах. Я усмехнулся сквозь слезы в глазах. Даже пробился сквозь амнезию Адама, и смог достучаться до него. Неужели Адам настолько сильно любит его, что чисто интуитивно почувствовал его? Неужели… он умеет так хорошо играть?  
Ненавижу!  
Я готов разреветься в голос, прямо сидя на этой горе шмоток.  
Постойте-ка… А может… Не мог ли Адам вспомнить? Ведь тогда все было бы понятно, и не было бы настолько горько и тяжело. Когда он проснется надо будет спросить… Хотя, НЕТ! Я не собираюсь ждать его пробуждения, да, и вообще, я больше не собираюсь ждать его! Мне плевать на него, на его жизнь и на его великую любовь. Пошло оно все! Я смогу выжить и без Адама.  
Сейчас я поеду к Алексу и все выясню. А потом… Да здравствует город ангелов!!!

POV Адам

Встаю уже, когда Солнце вовсю сияет на небе и засылает своих гонцов-лучиков нагло светить мне в лицо. Чувствуя себя еще не до конца проснувшимся, я иду в ванну. И…  
ЧТО? Быстро разворачиваюсь и в полном шоке смотрю на картину. Она… Изменилась рамка. Она вновь… прежняя? Боже! Я помню, как зацепился за нее взглядом на выставке, помню, как не хотел отходить, помню, как… Я ПОМНЮ!!!  
Тишину прерывает звонок в дверь, и, раз уж я стою рядом, иду открывать. На пороге стоит Сау. Очень напряженный и злой Сау. Что могло привести его в подобное состояние в такое прекраснейшее утро?  
\- Привет, - я улыбнулся другу, пуская его внутрь, - ты не поверишь, что произошло!  
Он никак не реагировал на мой радостный тон. Неужели ему неинтересно?  
\- Сау, я вспомнил! – я готов просто прыгать от радости. – Я все вспомнил! Неужели ты не счастлив за своего лучшего друга?  
Хочется подойти к нему и встряхнуть его хорошенько.  
\- Ты все вспомнил? Рад за тебя, - это сарказм, и я понимаю это, - а ты уверен, что Все вспомнил? Например, что скажешь о событиях, произошедших в этом доме два месяца назад?  
Что?  
\- Сау, что ты несешь! Вместо того, чтобы порадоваться вместе со мной, ты тут… сопли разводишь, - я все-таки тряханул его слегка, - надо быстрее обрадовать Томми.  
\- Вот именно о Томми я и говорю, - Саули уселся в любимое кресло. Что он имеет в виду,? - никак? Ладно, подскажу. Ты плюс Томми плюс Артур…  
И все обрушилось. Я вспомнил теперь на самом деле ВСЕ.


	19. Chapter 19

POV Томми

Поверить не могу, что каких-то три часа назад распрощался со своим прошлым. Даже удивительно, что я смог сделать это. Я думал, что воспоминания не будут давать мне покоя, но, напротив, я чувствую полное умиротворение, словно все чувствительные окончания в моем теле атрофировались. Ничего. Полная апатия, но, чувствую, что это ненадолго.  
Час назад я расстался со Стивом, точнее, это он расстался со мной. Видите ли, я еще не готов к новым отношениям! Но… он прав. Я действительно не готов к ним.  
Алекс ко мне не лезет, ждет, пока я сам созрею для откровенного разговора, а Саули куда-то уехал. Еще никогда я не чувствовал себя настолько одиноким и ненужным.  
Что за грохот там внизу? Крики и ругань нарастают, приближаясь к моей обители, и… Неразрывным клубком вваливаются Алекс и … Ну, вот какого хрена ему еще надо?!!  
Не хочу даже видеть его! Зачем он пришел? Но… Боже, он так взволнован! Заткнись! Кто-нибудь заткните этот голос в моей голове!!!  
\- Томми, прости, я не смог его удержать, - Алекс чуть запыхался, а Адам, не отрываясь, смотрит прямо на меня.  
Еще не насмотрелся?  
\- Алекс, спасибо, - я встал с кровати, на которой сидел, - ты не оставишь нас?  
Когда тот вышел, я рискнул посмотреть на свою главную проблему.  
\- Я вспомнил, - тихо сказал Адам, - Томми, я все вспомнил сегодня утром…  
\- Меня это не волнует, проваливай.  
\- Томми…  
\- ПРОВАЛИВАЙ!  
\- Нет, - Адам сделал шаг ко мне, но сразу остановился, - ты ведь никогда не отказываешься от своих слов, верно? И не нарушаешь своих обещаний.  
Своих обещаний? Дорогой, я тебе ничего не обещал.  
\- Ты обещал, что мы поговорим о Нас, когда ко мне вернется память, - ответил он на мой невысказанный вопрос.  
Блять, кто меня за язык тогда тянул?  
\- Ладно, давай, поговорим, - сажусь в кресло, пытаясь всем своим видом показать полное равнодушие.  
Адам молчал около минуты, совсем недолго, но это время казалось вечностью. Глубоко вздохнув, он приступил к пыткам.  
\- То, что произошло, было ошибкой. МОЕЙ ошибкой, Томми!  
И все?  
\- Когда расстается пара, это никогда не бывает чьей-то ошибкой, Адам. - Я покачал головой, пропуская сквозь себя его “больной” взгляд. – В этом всегда виноваты двое, так что… это не твоя ошибка, и не моя. Это Наша ошибка.  
\- Томми, нет! – Адам взмахнул руками, словно этот жест мог добавить его словам вес. – Я люблю тебя.  
Ч-что? Он издевается? Меня прорывало на смех.  
\- Томми, мы ругались, мы трахались, мы встречали людей, которые пытались разлучить нас, мы говорили друг другу ужасные вещи, мы изменяли друг другу, мы … ненавидели друг друга порой, но мы никогда не переставали любить друг друга. Во всяком случае, я.  
\- А Артур?  
\- Я не знаю, что управляло мной в тот момент!  
\- Момент? – я улыбнулся. – Адам, вы были вместе два месяца. Два долгих месяца. Ты бросил Меня ради него! И ты говоришь, что не знаешь, почему? Или ты забыл про все эти…  
\- С Артуром все кончено. Мы поговорили, и я все ему объяснил, и, Томми, я помню все, что я тебе тогда наговорил… И я не горжусь этим. Черт! Томми, мне вообще плевать на это сейчас!  
Уже плевать? Ему надо было стукнуться головой и потерять память, чтобы понять всю иллюзорность своих отношений с Артуром?  
\- А вчера тебе тоже было плевать? Тогда, в гриммерке?  
\- Томми, ты - мой смысл жизни, ты – то, что делает ее значимой и настоящей, и я понятия не имею, что буду делать, если потеряю тебя..,- Адам глубоко выдохнул, а я все еще нахожусь в странно спокойном состоянии.  
\- Пожалуйста, я знаю, что ты злишься и ненавидишь меня, но я прошу тебя не отказывать мне. Я не прошу дать мне ответ прямо сейчас, хоть и изо всех сил надеюсь на это. Боже…  
Я тебя не ненавижу, Адам. Злюсь – да, но ненавидеть тебя выше моих сил. Я никогда не умел этого делать по-настоящему.  
И я знаю, почему. Потому что я, блять, люблю тебя! И я понятия не имею, что с этим всем делать. Я хочу тебе поверить, но смогу ли я тебе доверять? Я уже ни в чем не могу быть уверенным.  
Я ничего не отвечаю, а Адам слишком хорошо изучил меня, чтобы… Почему все так хорошо знают меня, а я чувствую сам себя незнакомцем?  
Я просто смотрю, как за его спиной закрывается дверь.

POV Адам

Слезы душат, а эмоции не находят выход. Хочется разгромить все здесь к чертовой матери! Я так и не дождался Его ответа. Черт! Как только вспомнил, я сразу помчался за ним, но… Как я могу его винить или упрекать? Простил бы я такое, будь я на его месте? БОЖЕ… Как я мог?  
Слезы душат, но я не могу их остановить. Мой бедный малыш… Какую же боль я ему причинил! Я не могу простить самому себе эту роковую ошибку. И только один вопрос… Почему? Как я мог предать своего Котенка? Как я мог отказаться от Него? И ради чего? Ради чужих взглядов на себе? А они все чужие, кроме одного, любимого и родного.  
Я не сдержался, и в стену полетела ваза, купленная в одном из магазинчиков Амстердама. Плевать, что она была красивая! Плевать, что мне она нравилась! Плевать…  
Новая порция слез обрушилась на мои щеки. Как мне вернуть его? Как мне убедить его, что больше не собираюсь отпускать его от себя? Мои руки сами по себе разбивают все, до чего они только способны дотянуться. Плевать! Плевать! Плевать!  
Сметаю на пол все рамки с фотографиями, которые до этого стояли на камине.  
А, еще одна уцелела? Сейчас я это исправлю.  
\- Нет, не надо, - моя рука застывает в воздухе. У меня галлюцинации? Но, нет, я же вижу Его, - это моя любимая.


	20. Chapter 20

POV Адам

Он несмело улыбается и подходит ближе. Я… Я… Я брежу, потому что это не может быть правдой. Он ведь…  
\- Томми, - мои губы сами открываются и шепчут его имя.  
\- Я по поводу.., - он подходит совсем близко и выдыхает, - ну, насчет этого “мы ругались, мы трахались, изменяли, ненавидели и так далее”… Небольшая поправка: не изменяли, а изменял. Ты.  
Такое чувство будто меня обдали ледяной водой.  
\- То есть…  
\- Тсс.., - он приложил свои пальчики к моим губам, - я не упрекаю тебя и не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя виноватым. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я – твой, и, что я люблю тебя.  
Я готов поклясться, что мое сердце замерло на некоторое время, а потом оно, как безумное, начало колотиться о мои ребра. О, Господи… Я не сплю? Я действительно услышал то, что услышал?  
\- Повтори.  
Он рассмеялся, чуть смущенной, но такой любимой улыбкой.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - Томми говорит совершенно серьезно, и я вижу подтверждение в его глазах.  
Я стою и до сих пор не верю. Чем я мог заслужить такой подарок?  
\- Томми, пожалуйста, прости…  
\- Меня бы здесь не было, если бы я не простил тебя, - он дотрагивается до моей руки. – Адам, да, я вряд ли смогу забыть все, что произошло, но нам надо двигаться дальше, верно? Я пробовал жить без тебя, но это было… Честно говоря, Адам, это было отвратительно скучно и мрачно!  
Я улыбнулся. Малыш, не останавливайся, умоляю. Говори, я хочу слышать твой голос. Пожалуйста.  
\- Адам, это время помогло мне понять, что как бы больно мне не было от твоей измены, но без тебя мне в тысячу раз хуже. И… ЛАМБЕРТ, ТЫ ВООБЩЕ ХОТЬ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ СОБИРАЕШЬСЯ ГОВОРИТЬ?!!!  
Он довольно ощутимо стукнул меня по груди, чем сбил мне весь ванильно-карамельный настрой.  
\- Собираюсь, но тебя так приятно слушать, Котенок, - я притянул его к себе, но, когда он оказался прижатым ко мне всем телом, я оцепенел.  
Блять! Опять я сглупил. Зачем я так быстро перешел на… Я сам не заметил, как отпустил его, и уже попытался придумать хоть что-то более-менее связанное и логичное, как…  
\- Вернул. Руки. На. Место.  
Я сглотнул. Наши глаза встретились, и я вновь утонул в них уже, вероятно, в миллионный раз.  
\- Томми, я…  
\- Три секунды, Адам. Либо говори, либо целуй, - Томми изогнул губы в полуулыбке. – Один. Два. Т..  
Я резко притянул его к себе, впиваясь в манящие губы поцелуем. Как же долго я этого хотел! Теперь, чувствуя вкус этих невероятных, любимых, до боли желанных губ, я сходил с ума от чувств, бьющих через край. Мы целовались жадно и голодно, цепляясь за плечи друг друга, давясь вырывающимися стонами. Боже! Как же долго я этого ждал, и как же боюсь потерять…  
Томми оторвался от моих губ, и я не смог сдержать протестующего стона. Нет… Не сейчас…  
Не знаю, откуда за нашей спиной возникла стена, но мне было абсолютно плевать на это в данный момент. Я вжимал Томми в нее, не переставая терзать его губы, в то время как мои руки пытались обласкать его тело везде, где только можно. Люблю его! Как же я люблю его! Только с ним я могу позволить себе отпустить себя, зная, что он такой же, как и я. Только с ним я не чувствую себя одиноким во время секса. Только с ним Одним. Мне нравится, что он не умеет сдаваться и борется до последнего, даже во время секса, то и дело, перехватывая инициативу, и заставляя меня плавится в его настойчивых руках.  
\- Хочу тебя до одури, - срывающимся голосом шепчет он, отрываясь от моих губ, и начинает выцеловывать каждую клеточку на моей шее. Боже…  
Я подхватываю его на руки, а он даже не возражает против подобного обращения. Котенок…  
Осторожно укладываю его на мягкий шелк, чтобы почти сразу же вновь наброситься на него. Он попытался рассмеяться, но я быстро перевел его смех в стон. Буквально разрываю на нем майку, и тот час же втягиваю в рот аккуратную горошинку соска. Он стонет, выгибаясь, требуя большего, и я начинаю ласкать его сильнее.  
Мои руки подбираются к застежке на его джинсах, но пальцы не хотят мне подчиняться. Господи, на кого я становлюсь похож! Его руки отталкивают мои, и наши взгляды вновь скрещиваются. В наших глазах, его - теплых и моих - холодных, сейчас полыхает одно на двоих пламя, потушить которое можем только мы сами. Словно по какому-то знаку, мы начинаем лихорадочно сдирать одежду друг с друга, чтобы скорее почувствовать тепло обнаженного тела.  
\- Хочу тебя. Томми, я просто умру, если не возьму тебя прямо сейчас, - эти слова сами слетают с моего языка, но по лукавой улыбке на любимых губах я читаю ответ.  
Он сам тянет меня на себя, когда расправляется с последним элементом моего гардероба, и я покорно подчиняюсь. Хочу, чтобы это безумство продолжалось вечно! Не хочу ни на минуту терять его опьяняющих губ и рук, которые, словно повсюду. Они ласкают, распаляют, тушат и вновь поджигают все мои чувства и ощущения. Его язык скользит по коже моей груди, и я вскрикиваю, когда Томми прикусывает мой сосок. Знает же, что это одна из моих эрогенных зон! Я уже стону без остановки, потому что то, что он вытворяет с моим телом, настолько волшебно, что я до сих пор сомневаюсь в реальности происходящего.  
\- Адам,- он переворачивает меня на спину, нависая сверху, - пожалуйста,… только осторожно…  
Томми тяжело дышит, но в его почти черных глазах я вижу нетерпение. Его глаза… Моя погибель и мое спасение…  
Не отрывая взгляда, тянусь к тумбочке, в которой когда-то оставлял все необходимое. Так и есть. Вновь возвращаю себе лидерство и переворачиваю его на спину. Знаю, что эта поза довольно консервативна, но для нас обоих она идеальна. Что может быть лучше, чем возможность смотреть в глаза любимому человеку в момент наивысшего наслаждения? В момент, когда эти глаза ничего не могут скрыть, и ты проживаешь все в двойном объеме…  
Готовлю его невероятно бережно, хоть меня и не покидает чувство, что я сейчас, нахрен, просто взорвусь от возбуждения! Но… это наш первый раз за довольно большой промежуток времени, и я не хотел причинить боль Томми еще и физическую. Он итак настрадался. Тем более мне на самом деле хотелось доставить удовольствие именно Ему, а уж потом себе. Томми – единственный мужчина в моей жизни, с которым я получаю намного больше удовлетворения от возможности вознести партнера к небесам.  
Он такой узкий, и я боюсь…  
\- Адам, хватит. Умоляю, - Томми обнимает меня, - я долго не продержусь.  
\- Тебе будет больно…  
\- И пускай, - Томми оставляет легкий поцелуй на моих губах, - не думай об этом, и позволь себе чувствовать.  
Несмотря на то, что подготовил я его хорошо, входил я невероятно медленно. Это было тяжело для нас обоих, и, когда я, наконец, полностью погрузился в его жаркую глубину, мы не смогли сдержать легкого вскрика. Звучит безумно пошло, но я чувствую себя… дома. Я наслаждаюсь этим чувством, мысленно благодаря Котенка за неспешность. Я знаю, что он испытывает те же чувства и тоже наслаждается.  
Мое желание нарастает с каждой секундой, и я делаю первый толчок, сопровождаемый одобрительным стоном Томми. Он обхватывает мои бедра своими ногами, открываясь еще сильнее и подсказывая угол, словно я мог забыть за эти месяцы.  
Я умирал в каждом движение. Это было похоже на сумасшествие: мы стонали, сжимали друг друга в объятиях все крепче, сталкивались губами, языками… И это безумие нарастало пропорционально нашему темпу, и, чем быстрее он становился, тем еще более яростный характер оно приобретало.  
БЕЗУМИЕ. Сплошное. Безграничное. Неизлечимое. Безумие, в котором задействованы оба.  
Моя спина будет гореть от царапин, оставленных цепкими пальцами, но это будет потом. А сейчас я наслаждался его стонами, его криками, его ласками… Я наслаждался им!  
\- Адам, - его голос на периферии моего сознание звучит немного глухо.  
Мне не надо спрашивать, чтобы понять. Я знаю, малыш. Я сам скоро просто… ВЗОРВУСЬ!  
Я – просто конченый романтик, которому, вдруг, нестерпимо стало важным увидеть его глаза.  
В них потрясающий букет из наслаждения, страсти, нежности, дерзости и… даже не любви, скорее обожания. Боже!  
Ускоряю толчки, и он закрывает глаза, отдаваясь чувствам.  
\- Смотри на меня, - почти приказываю, враз теряя всю свою нежность и уступчивость, - смотри на меня.  
Томми покорно открывает глаза, и через несколько секунд мы срываемся в бездну. Я чувствую… облегчение. Мне становится настолько легко, словно на протяжении нескольких месяцев кто-то затягивал веревку на моей шее, и только теперь я получил возможность вновь дышать.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчу в аккуратное ушко, надеясь, что Томми услышит.


	21. Chapter 21

POV Томми

Как же хорошо… Я позволяю себе полностью расслабиться, откидывая голову на специальный выступ на бортике. Горячая вода не обжигает, а, напротив, расслабляет мышцы и помогает моему телу, измученному от … Черт! Это неважно! Выражу одной фразой: мы с Адамом сходили с ума. Долго. Очень.  
Мне даже не верится, что все так обернулось. Мне не верится, что еще сегодня утром я с яростью закидывал свои вещи в чемодан и плакал. А сейчас… я самый счастливый человек на Земле, потому что я люблю, и я любим, и я верю в последнее. Не хочу ни о чем думать. Пусть все мои терзания и страхи останутся в прошлом, а мне оставят потрясающее настоящее и счастливое будущее рядом с человеком, которого я люблю.  
В голове крутится мелодия из какого-то старого фильма. Сам не замечаю, как начинаю мурлыкать ее себе под нос. Я отключаю свой перегруженный мозг и…  
\- Междусобойчик или можно присоединиться? – смешливый голос раздается прямо над моей головой.  
Открываю глаза и вижу перед собой совершенно голого Адама.  
Встречаюсь с ним глазами, а потом мой взгляд пускается в путешествие по его великолепному телу, застревая свое внимание на каждом участочке, мысленно лаская и покрывая поцелуями. В конце он возвращается в исходный пункт – самые красивые на свете глаза. Не отрываясь от его глаз, я призывно развожу ноги. Сам знаю, насколько сексуально это выглядит...  
И Адам тоже это знает, а в настоящий момент еще и чувствует. Его глаза чуть темнеют, и он мягко опускается между моих ног. Как только это большое тело оказалось у меня в плену, я перекидываю ноги ему на бедра, надежно фиксируя. Вот, так, замечательно.  
Адам тихо смеется и откидывается на мою грудь. Обожаю его такого.  
Мы молчим, каждый погруженный в свои надежды и мечты. Каждому надо распрощаться с такими ненужными переживаниями.  
-Ты так и не ответил мне, - Адам первый прерывает тишину, и моя рука, доселе ласкающая его грудь, замирает.  
Адам берет ее в свою ладонь и немного сжимает.  
\- Я знаю, что ты видел кольца, - пояснил он, а я… Я не могу позволить себе сбежать. Да, и не хочу.  
\- Да, видел. Сегодня утром, но я был зол и решил, что ты их купил для Артура.  
Адам не выдержал и рассмеялся:  
\- Господи, ты думал, что я сделаю предложение человеку через два месяца после знакомства?  
Мне на самом деле стало немного стыдно за свои сомнения. Ну, а что я мог подумать, после того, как увидел их вместе после концерта?  
Адам повернул ко мне голову так сильно, как позволяли ему возможности собственного тела.  
\- Томми, ты хочешь стать моим мужем? – он был спокоен, но в его глазах плескался страх быть отвергнутым.  
Глупый. Мой родной глупыш… Конечно же, я хочу быть твоим.  
\- Ты на самом деле хочешь этого? Уверен? – я не мог не спросить, но отчаянно надеялся на положительный ответ. Я бы умер, не будь он таким.  
\- На самом деле, это все, чего я хочу, - ответил Адам, прикасаясь губами к моему запястью.  
Я сделал глубокий вдох, вдыхая Его запах. Я любил того наглого и потрясающего парня, и люблю притягательного, сильного и неотразимого мужчину, которым этот парень стал. Я просто люблю его и хочу быть рядом с ним. Неужели необходимо что-либо еще?  
\- Если так, то я тоже этого хочу, - отвечаю ему на ушко, оставляя легчайший поцелуй.  
Услышав ответ, Адам подрывается, совершенно забыв, где мы оба находимся. Смеюсь с его нелепых попыток развернуться ко мне лицом. Это просто умора! Наконец, после долгой борьбы Адама с ванной, он выходит из нее победителем.  
Адам становится на колени между моих ног. В его глазах – слепое обожание и бесконечная любовь.  
\- Спасибо, - шепчет он прежде, чем начать покрывать мою шею и грудь мимолетными поцелуями.  
Я только счастливо смеюсь, пытаясь оттолкнуть его от себя. В шутку, разумеется. Но Адам сильнее меня, и через пять минут уже я сдаюсь ему в плен и полностью капитулирую.  
\- Мой, никому не отдам - шепчет он, даже в таком положении продолжая целовать нежную кожу моих плеч, - Котенок, родной… Томми… Дюймовочка…  
\- А я все эти годы надеялся, что ты об этом забыл. - Огорченно выдыхаю ему в плечо, но потом сам не выдерживаю и счастливо смеюсь. - Боже, как же давно я этого не слышал!!!

Конец


End file.
